Wildflower
by Benzin Engel
Summary: She's a wildflower in the weeds. Jack arrives at the hospital in critical condition and Natalie blossoms with the need to take care of him.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing here. Sure I created my characters, some hospital lingo was embellished and researched but nothing made me any money. Just enjoy._

_A/N: Consider this a warning. I wrote this story because I wanted to. Not because I had anything to prove or thought it prize worthy. It's a silly, romantic fan fic to the very last sentence and yes, my ofc is a Mary Sue in many ways. But you know what, she's adorable and it was fun to write since I based her on someone I actually know (yes Mary Sue's do exist in RL), so it balances out. Continue at your own risk. I will approach flames with a hearty laugh and an insult you won't be able to hear… Just kidding. Maybe._

**Wildflower**

"Crap. I'm late. I'm so late." Natalie cursed as she stuffed her belongings into her bag and scrambled out of the car, slamming the door without a second look. She barely made it into the elevator before it closed and broke out into a run the second it opened on her floor.

Natalie slid up to the counter, shooting Melissa an apologetic smile as she pushed the brown hair back from her eyes.

Melissa's attention was still directed down towards her paper work. "You're late."

"I know. Believe me, I know." She tossed her bag under her arm. "What do you have for me?"

The secretary handed her a stack of metal clipboards. "Those should keep you busy for a while." She tapped the counter with her pen without looking. "The top patient is a Priority One: young male, 23 years old, multiple gunshot wounds and two fractured ribs among other injuries. The list is quite extensive."

Natalie flipped open the file. "Jack Mercer. Does he have family waiting?"

"You could say that." Melissa snorted. She pointed down the hall to her right. "A group of them, brothers I think they said, two adult females, and two kids."

"Anyone talk to them yet?"

"The doctor that proceeded over the OR did, told them it was a sit and wait game and that's exactly what they've been doing."

"How long have they been here?"

Melissa glanced at her watch. "The brothers and one female arrived shortly after the patient… the others later on so I'd say almost nine hours total."

Natalie shut the folder. "Okay. I'm just gonna go throw my stuff into my locker and get started on my runs." She tapped the counter and began walking away, the clipboards tucked firmly under her arm.

Melissa concentrated down at her work again. "Alright, make sure you clock in first though. You're late."

"I know that!"

& & & & & & & &

She washed her hands one more time for good measure and looked up, catching her reflection in the mirror. At least she didn't look like she felt. Her shoulder length brown hair was pulled back in a tight bun, face light with make up. Mother had always said she didn't need to waste time applying it. She learned early that what Mother said usually was what Mother got and so it had stayed that way since high school.

Her green eyes stared back so critically, looking over her thin lips and small nose. She wiggled it in distaste, moving away from the sink.

Natalie placed the used towel into the trashcan, and she readjusted the nametag on her blue hospital scrubs. She never did like how she looked.

She nodded as she passed other workers in the hall, smiling occasionally while she slid the folders into each slot by the doors as she passed. Her eyes caught sight of the large group huddled in the hallway near her last stop. Some were standing; others sitting and she took notice the two kids were passed out in the seats asleep. One man spotted her as she approached, two other men immediately following him.

The first was a handsome man, built with dark brown hair that was brushed back and dark eyes to match. He was dressed in tan boots, dark jeans and a sweater under a half zipped tan leather jacket. The other two men were African-American descent, both tall with dark features, one man wearing a hat while the other stood before her with a shaved head.

The first man took a step forward as she reached the door and slid the folder into the slot. "Can you tell me something? No one will tell us anything else."

She took a step towards the door and shook her head. "I know as much as you do at this point sir. He's in stable condition and resting which I would suggest doing yourself."

"We're not leaving him here by himself."

"Then by all means, don't but at least get some coffee or something to eat. There's a cafeteria on the fourth floor." She turned towards the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going in to check on him."

The man with the shaved head stepped up as well. "Can we come in?"

"I'm afraid not. I-"

"That's bullshit!" The first man spoke again. "We're his family."

"Sir." She quickly shut the door she had cracked. "Mr. Mercer…"

"We're all Mr. Mercer, we're his brothers."

Natalie nodded. "Mr. Mercer, please be patient and let me do my job. I have to check to make sure your brother is comfortable and still resting peacefully. If he is okay and there are no complications I can see, you will be able to visit him as soon as the doctor gives the okay. I will try to make that as soon as possible. I am here to help you. Do you understand?"

He stepped back, running both of his hands through his hair but nodded and instantly the two other men backed down as well. "Thank you."

Natalie nodded. "I'll try to be as quick as possible and then contact the doctor. In the mean time, it might be in your best interest to visit the cafeteria or get some water. The fountain is located down the hall just past the elevators." She gave them a soft smile then stepped inside.

& & & & & & & &

At first glance, Jack Mercer seemed younger than his age of twenty-three years old. He was lying still on the hospital bed, the tubes going in and out of his fragile body. Jack Mercer was good looking for his age, choppy brown hair and soft features. He looked so innocent at that moment that she couldn't help but feel sympathy for everything he had suffered through. She always did when it came to patients, even when she didn't know a single thing about them, sometimes not even their names.

Natalie scolded herself and took a step back. At twenty-three, the man was older than her by two years, he had probably seen more things than she could even imagine. The man might look innocent but from the looks of his family and the company he kept, he was probably anything but that.

Natalie was quick as she checked the machines for his vital signs. His heartbeat was strong, the beeping of the machine steady and, satisfied, she gently lowered his wrist back to his side after she took his pulse.

She escaped the room, head down as she shut the door, but the sounds of a heated conversation made her look up. She caught sight of Dr. Baker talking to the three Mercer brothers.

"I understand that you're upset but…"

"You don't know shit. That's my brother in there, my family, and you won't tell me what's exactly going on. Stop feeding me the medical bullshit and just tell it to me straight up!"

"Mr. Mercer…"

"My name is Bobby. You address me by my name. Don't treat me as if I'm just another paying face."

"If you can't control the volume of your voice or your emotions Mr. Mercer, I'm gonna have to ask that you leave."

"Dr. Baker…" Natalie cleared her throat watching as the tall older man turned towards her. She could have sworn a look of relief mixed with annoyance flashed across the gray-haired man's features. "Mr. Mercer is in steady condition, I don't see where it could hurt letting his family see him or sit in his room for a while."

He let out a disgruntled sigh but nodded. "I have another operation to attend anyway. If you'd be so kind Nurse Hamilton and explain the necessary precautions."

"Of course Doctor." She waited until he was completely gone from sight before she focused back on the man who had called himself Bobby. "I'm sorry about that, we're understaffed here at the hospital due to the cold season and it can be a bit stressful."

"Doesn't excuse him from being an asshole."

Natalie nodded. "Sometimes it is best to turn the other cheek so they say."

"Yeah," Bobby snorted. "Or so they say." He eyed her. "Some of us believe that turning the other cheek just gets you slapped harder."

"Then I guess only God truly does forgive." She looked away motioning at the rest of the family that had slowly gotten to their feet. "Are you all family?"

Bobby nodded pointing. "That's Angel, Jeremiah." The two men nodded. "La Vida Loca there is Angel's girlfriend Sofi."

Natalie watched in amusement as the woman threw Bobby a look of annoyance but nodded at her.

"And this is Jeremiah's wife Camille and their two kids." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Can we see Jackie now or not?"

Natalie nodded. "Certainly but be aware he's still in a medicated induced sleep. He probably won't be able to hear you. He lost a lot of blood and the operation went long due to the numerous gunshot wounds he suffered. You were lucky the ambulance was able to reach him when they did, especially in this weather."

"What else is wrong with him? The doctor said something about rehabilitation."

"Mr. Mercer also suffers from fractured ribs and his tibia in his right leg had to be surgically operated on as well. Dr. Baker had to place metal pins in his leg and readjust the lining of the bone. He'll have to go through several months of physical therapy to regain the use of his leg."

Bobby swore to himself running his hands through his hair, and she watched as he closed his eyes momentarily.

"From here on out, your brother will need around the clock care. He won't be able to do a lot of normal things for a while and I can imagine he won't be in the best of moods when he wakes up. The medication and staff here tends to make even the best quite irritable." She tried to flash them a comforting smile. "That aside, your brother is doing quite well. His vitals are strong, steady, and that's a very good sign."

"How much longer will he have to stay here? We want him home."

"At this point in time I can't tell you an exact date, but with this type of situation, you're usually lucky if he can be discharged within a month. That doesn't include outpatient therapy however. He'll have to return on a weekly basis for that."

The brothers nodded and Natalie stepped back towards the door.

"Come in and see your brother. It's okay for the kids too if you wish."

Each of the family members thanked her as they walked by, their expressions somber yet filled with hope. Bobby was the last to enter the room. He stopped directly beside her, his eyes landing on Jack in the hospital bed.

"Thank you for being straight with us."

"I'm just doing my job Mr. Mercer."

"Call me Bobby please." For the first time, he smiled at her and it was a smile of simple, honest gratitude. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Natalie smiled back. "If you need anything, there's a call button on Mr. Mercer's bed and there's a nurse at a station down the hall. If you have any more questions don't hesitate to ask for me, Natalie," She tapped her nametag, "and I'll come as soon as possible."

"Thank you again."

Natalie shut the door behind him and immediately went to check on her other patients.

& & & & & & & &

It wasn't until six hours later she was able to get her first break. Natalie took a seat in the break room and sat down her coffee on the table. She closed her eyes, leaning back against the cold metal as she waited for the hot liquid to cool.

Her feet and back ached but she found that she couldn't complain. She loved her job and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. The feeling that she was making a difference in the world and helping those that couldn't help themselves motivated her to keep going. It made her feel good; it made her feel useful and needed. Things she didn't feel anywhere else.

_"You're wasting your time with these people."_ Her mother's voice echoed through her ears. _"They're below you Natalie, you should be ashamed."_

Natalie sat up, gripping her cup. She checked the clock on the wall, 10 more minutes left on her break. She stared down at the liquid, watching the steam steadily rise.

_"Look at your sister, she's acting her age and enjoying her life, not gallivanting into some disease infested hospital with silly fantasies of saving the world. Do you really think you're doing any good? So you save one person? It doesn't help the millions suffering around the world, does it?"_ The cold chuckle still echoed through her ears. _"Come home before you embarrass yourself and this family anymore than you already have."_

The last time she had talked to her mother had been almost six months ago and it had been the same conversation as the last. In a way, she understood her mother's dilemma. Natalie had done a complete 360 from what they had desired, a daughter that threw herself into helping others and being in places most wouldn't have volunteered. She had donated her time at homeless shelters, worked at the Salvation Army Food Drive, and helped with the local Detroit blood drives as well.

Her parents had been appalled when she had decided to go to college and apply to the school of nursing instead of business like they had originally planned. She wasn't interested in their high life of fame and fortune, making money to blow on the most expensive things and partying all the time. Instead, she turned down their offers of joining the family business and helping run one of the largest family owned joint corporations in Detroit and America. Her father prided himself on providing jobs in electronic devices, automobiles, and computers for what he considered low-income families.

Her sister of course had immediately fallen into the life of glitter and lies, becoming Mother's perfect copy and doing anything in her power to be more like her as the day passed. She hadn't spoken to Amelia in two years but she imagined the worst for the little girl with pigtails she once knew as her big sister. At times she wasn't sure who had it worse, herself who lived day to day on her pathetic paycheck or her sister who would one day wake up and find that she was truly alone, surrounded by masked faces and money that didn't talk back and give her the advice she'd so desperately need.

She rose from her seat, finishing her coffee as she left the break room, and she tossed the empty cup into the trashcan by the door. Natalie headed for the outside employee lounge where the smokers sat, the electronic doors opening and shutting behind her.

Natalie paused at seeing the head doctor of the hospital sitting alone at a table, and he smiled as he saw her, instantly waving her over.

"Natalie, it's a surprise to see you out here. I didn't know you smoked."

"Uh, I don't Dr. Stewart." She smiled gently as she sat down across from him. "I didn't see that many people out here and I thought some fresh air would do me good." She eyed him. "I know you don't smoke, you teach annual lectures against it down at the University."

He chuckled nodding and readjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "I don't, you're correct. No, I'm afraid I'm on active duty."

"Really?" Natalie giggled. "Doing what?"

"Catching smokers unawares in their natural habitat."

She couldn't help but giggle harder and nodded. "I see." Natalie leaned forward. "I must warn you however, they've been known to sway even the strongest protestant over to the dark side."

His brown eyebrows rose. "So I hear."

Dr. Stewart was a nice looking man for a man in his 40s, strong chiseled cheek bones, dark eyes that were always twinkling, and a strong nose that all helped accentuate his face. He had been nothing but nice to her since she had taken a job there almost seven years ago, and he quickly became the father figure she never truly had. He was unmarried and she constantly teased him for spending too much time at the hospital, and he in turn always twisted it back around, blaming her lone ranger status on her constant desire to help him with patients matter how busy she was.

"So how are things with you? I noticed that you clocked in late today, that's very unlike you Natalie. What does that make it? Your first tardy in three years?"

"It'd be my second tardy in four years actually." She smiled sheepishly. "I started working here about seven years ago, and my first tardy happened six months after I began third shift and my car broke down."

"Ah," Dr. Stewart nodded. "That's right. Pray tell, you're still not driving around that metal form of death on wheels, are you?"

"No, thankfully." Natalie shook her head. "After I completed nursing school and graduated this past summer, I was able to afford something a little more… Well, with doors on it."

They both chuckled and Dr. Stewart nodding, fidgeting again with his glasses. He always did when he was either deep in thought or nervous about something.

"You've been here since you were 15 Natalie, that's quite a long time. You've come a long way from that volunteer candy stripper I once knew."

"Thank you Dr. Stewart. What can I say, I love this hospital."

"We're blessed to have someone with such a good heart Natalie, remember that."

She practically glowed from the compliment. "Thank you Dr. Stewart." Natalie glanced down at her watch. "Well, my break is over, I best get back to my run."

"It was nice to see you again, take care of yourself."

She nodded as she stood up from the table. "You too Dr. Stewart, it was nice to have chatted."

"Don't work yourself too hard."

She flashed him another smile over her shoulder as she exited. "Same to you, good luck with your smokers safari hunt."

Dr. Stewart let out a deep chuckle from his throat, saluting her and she smiled hello as she passed two RNs entering the patio area.

"Kim, John! Come have a seat!" Dr. Stewart called out. "Still smoking I see!"

& & & & & & & &

There was a panic when she entered her floor again, people rushing back and forth and she picked up her steps, eventually breaking into a run past the nurses' station. She skidded to a halt by Jack Mercer's room, catching sight of his brothers and family being detained outside while nurses and Dr. Baker hovered around the patient's bed inside the room.

She signaled at the family she'd be just a minute and Natalie dove into the room, cleaning her hands momentarily with the disinfectant a RN handed her. "What's going on?"

"Patient is experiencing TC syndrome." Dr. Baker directed the nurses as Jack shook violently on the bed. "I need you to take position by the patient's head Nurse Hamilton."

She nodded immediately following directions as the nurses removed all the loose objects from around Jack's bed, one then taking a place beside Natalie while the other moved to stand by the doctor.

"Let's move him to recovery position on the count of three," Dr. Baker instructed, "One, two, three."

On the final count, they each placed their hands on Jack's shaking body, shifting him on the bed so that he laid on his injured side and Natalie bent close to his face, checking his mouth to make sure his air passage was unblocked.

"I need 10ccs of Diazepam!"

Natalie stepped back as a nurse handed Dr. Baker a syringe while another tied a tourniquet around Jack's arm, tapping the veins. Everyone went quiet as he tested the vein and then injected the shot. He handed the empty needle back to the RN and they all watched as Jack's movements finally slowed, his body relaxing as his chest began to move in and out in a steady rhythm.

"Good work." Dr. Baker took the clipboard handed to him by a RN, scribbling down a few notes. "Nurse Hamilton, I'm going to need you to stay on this floor as much as possible even during your breaks. As we know, we're running short on staff today so if you can manage it, I'm going to need you to oversee Mr. Mercer in the case of any more emergencies."

"You… You're giving me clearance to administer?"

He nodded, signing the papers, and then he handed the clipboard back to the nurse. "That I am, that is, if you think you can handle it. Seven years is enough time to know you're way around this hospital blindfolded, don't you think?"

Natalie nodded quickly. "Yes. Yes sir, Dr. Baker."

"Good then." He capped his pen and slid it into his coat front pocket. "Then you're in charge of this floor seeing how you have most of the runs until shift change anyway. I will though need you since we're short handed to pull double duty and take another shift. Are you up to the challenge?"

She wasn't sure but she nodded anyway.

"Excellent." Dr. Baker began to make his way out of the room stopping just at the door. "Oh, take care of the Mercer family too will you, I have another operation I need to oversee."

Natalie nodded again and he disappeared into the hall. Natalie glanced around to check that no one was watching then she took a moment to jump up and down, shaking the tremors out of her hands. As she calmed down, she took another look at Jack, checking to make sure he was still breathing fine and that his IV tubes were unrestricted. Satisfied, she flattened her hands over her scrubs and stepped away from the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you've decided to come along for the ride! Now on with the show!**

**Chapter Two**

"Is he okay?"

She glanced towards the door and nodded motioning Bobby to enter. The rest of the family followed in behind him, worry across each one of their faces. A nurse edged around them, shooting a look at Natalie, and she recognized her instantly to be Reba, a short redhead of a girl.

"Is there anything you need me to do Natalie?"

Natalie cleared her throat. "He should be fine for another four hours due to the 10ccs but check back in two and oversee a changing of his IV medication."

Reba nodded shooting the family a small smile and she excused herself.

"What happened?" Bobby demanded. "One minute he was fine and then…." He directed his attention to Jack. "Should he be on his injured side like that?"

"Bobby, Jack is… May I call him Jack?"

"Of course, he'd hate for anyone to call him Mr. Mercer."

"Okay then," She smiled, "Jack suffered what we call Tonic-Clonic Epilepsy, it's a fancy medical term for seizures or convulsions that are caused by a temporary abnormal electrical activity in the brain. In this case, Jack simply reacted to medication given to him through his bloodstream by an IV. Dr. Baker gave him 10ccs of Diazepam; it's a sedative used commonly to treat anxiety and tension when related to muscle spasms." She glanced towards Jack. "It's common for this type of reaction in patients usually going through some kind of withdrawal, alcohol or other. I noticed Jack's hospital records indicated he's a long-time smoker?"

"Yeah." Angel spoke up. "We've been trying to get him to quit for years."

Natalie smiled again, nodding. "I understand. I grew up with a father who always carried around an extra cigar in his pocket." She cleared her throat. "In such cases when a patient suffers a mild attack and has an injury to the chest, in able to help relax him so he can breathe, the patient is placed on the injured side in order for his strongest lung to assist with the delivery of fresh air. But don't worry, it doesn't harm the injured side."

"Are you saying he has a problem with his lungs now too?" Bobby questioned glancing in worry towards his brother. "No one mentioned that before."

"Not exactly. According to his papers, a bullet entered the right shoulder between the collarbone bone and right lung. He was lucky in that aspect due to the heart being located near the left lung so there's no worries for long-term trauma. However, Dr. Baker had to operate a bit to reconstruct a section of the lung. He will recover just fine however, the body's internal organs are miraculous for rebuilding themselves quicker than your external given the right atmosphere, medication and time."

There was a knock on the door and Natalie shifted to see Reba once again.

"Yes Reba?"

"We've got an UBI that needs your immediate attention Natalie."

She nodded chuckling at the family's inquisitive expressions. "Unexplained beer injury." Natalie whispered as she passed. "Excuse me. Feel free to sit with him some more if you'd like."

She followed Reba shortly down the hall and nodded as the nurse motioned her into a room. As soon as she stepped inside, she squinted noticing the lights were out. "Reba, are you sure you…"

Reba clicked the lights on.

"Surprise!"

Natalie covered her mouth with her hand at seeing her friends and coworkers. Dr. Stewart gave her a wave from the side. Her eyes watered at the sight of Simone and Piper as they came forward, a decorated cake in their hands with glowing candles on it.

The group began to sing happy birthday and Natalie couldn't help herself, wiping at her face as she began to cry. She blushed as they finished, clapping and she smiled as she leaned forward to blow out the candles.

"Oh my gosh." She stepped back looking around. "I think I just had a heart attack."

"You didn't think we'd forget your birthday did you?" Dr. Stewart winked. "We may be busier then a Day After Thanksgiving Sale but we don't forget things like that."

"Thank you." Natalie looked at all of them. "I appreciate it more than you know."

"Good." Dr. Stewart patted her on the back. "Our newest RN deserves nothing but the best."

She stared at him wide-eyed, mouth slack in shock. "Your what?"

"Newest RN Natalie. I'm here to tell you that you successfully completed your state licensing examination and on the job training. Congratulations." He smiled as he passed, slugging her gently in the shoulder. "Just don't be late anymore."

"Does the one from today count since it's my birthday?"

Her colleagues chuckled as they passed her, one by one congratulating her and wishing her the best. She nodded back, thanking them.

"Would you guys mind putting my cake in the break room for everyone to split? I'm still on the clock."

"Sure thing darling." Simone smiled. "We'll save you the piece with your name on it."

Natalie turned as she felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked to see a young male nurse. "Richard, hey."

"Sorry to bother you Natalie but you have a phone call at the desk, it's your mother."

She nodded making her way into the hall. "Thanks Richard."

"No problem, happy birthday by the way."

Natalie smiled, "Thanks." She turned towards the direction of the nurses' station, biting nervously at her bottom lip. The last conversation with her mother had blown up into a huge argument and she just wasn't in the mood for it right now. Her mother only called to either ride her about her career choice or to inform her of something else fabulous her sister had done that she hadn't.

Natalie took the phone from Melissa with a nod, clearing her throat as she pressed it against her ear. "Natalie Hamilton speaking."

"Of course I know who's speaking." Her mother snapped. "Who else do you think I'd be calling at that blasted hospital?"

Natalie sighed and leaned against the desk, placing her forehead in the palm of her hand. "Hi Mother." She rubbed at her face in frustration, already feeling the headache she knew would come. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"Don't talk down to me young lady. I'm your mother after all, suffered through hours of labor to bring you into this world. You should know better."

She pinched her nose. "I'm sorry Mother."

"Good." Her mother's voice was smug. "I'm sure you're aware of what day it is."

"Of course, it's my-"

"I mean, it's not everyday your sister gets engaged."

Natalie sucked in a gulp of air, feeling suddenly as if she had been suckered punched in the gut. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to regain her breath. "No." She choked out. "I'm sorry, I've been busy. I wasn't aware of that."

"Well isn't that typical of you Natalie." Her mother snapped. "Once again, you're too caught up in saving those street rats instead paying attention to your own family."

"Mother, I haven't spoken to Amelia in two years."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Certainly not mine!" Natalie replied trying to stay calm. "I tried numerous times to contact her, get her to visit me or go to lunch and each time she was too busy chasing after your wants and needs to even care."

"Don't you dare talk about your sister that way. Amelia knows her place, beside this family, and you would do good to take a few pointers from her." She made a sound as if clearing her throat. "She's engaged to a very respectful man, you might have heard about him, Darren Landers?"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Of course. He donates money to the hospital and to charities all the time around Detroit."

"He is the President of one of the largest airlines in this city. Why he spends his money on such frivolous matters, I have no idea, but what can I say?" Her mother laughed, "The man is a charmer."

"More like a snake in the grass." Natalie muttered. She shifted the phone to her other ear as a nurse approached handing her a clipboard. She flipped it open scanning the contents. "Look, Mother, I really hate to cut it short but I'm in charge of my floor tonight and I have runs to make."

Her mother let out a disgruntled sigh. "Fine. I was calling to extend an invitation to your sister's engagement party tomorrow night but I suspect you'll be too busy for that too won't you?"

"I'm afraid so." Natalie snapped the folder shut. "I have third shift all this week, and a new patient came in today. I'm booked."

"Then get out of it! Your family is more important than some street rat who's probably there because he got shot stealing a TV or something."

"Wow Mother, your never ending compassion melts my heart each and every time. I have to go now, please refrain from calling me at the hospital during my hours again."

"Natalie Hamilton, do not hang up this phone, we are not done talking!"

"I have to go Mother." She nodded at the nurse motioning her. "Congratulate Amelia for me will you, tell her I would call her tonight but some of us have to work, even on our birthdays." Natalie placed the phone down, rubbing at her face and she rolled her shoulders before glancing over at Melissa who was smirking at her. "What?"

"Way to go Nat. Never heard you talk to your mother like that with such…" She paused as if searching for the right phrasing, "big brass balls before."

Natalie chuckled shaking her head. "If she calls back, tell her I'm too busy to take her call, okay?"

"Is that all I can tell her?"

She shot Melissa a look but smiled. "Yes Melissa. Thank you."

"Nurse Hamilton?"

Natalie glanced over to see Nurse Rosen waiting expectantly. "Oh yes, sorry Diane."

"It's okay; I understand." The woman's gaze slid from her to the phone then back. "It's the Mercer kid, I think you better come take a look at him."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Excuse me." Natalie moved past Jeremiah's two children, smiling down at them before she handed Nurse Rosen her folders and stepped towards the bed. The family was hovering silently, all looking towards Jack who was lying now on his back again, breathing steadily. "What seems to be the problem?"

"It's not exactly a problem Nurse Hamilton. We changed his medication like you said and then readjusted Mr. Mercer to a more comfortable position after his muscles relaxed. It was after that he began to come around."

Natalie shot her a surprised look. "He's regaining consciousness?"

Rosen looked disinclined to answer. "He began to move his fingers slightly, his eyes began to shift behind the lids, and occasionally he whispered a word or two."

"Well, in deep REM sleep, your eyes shift involuntarily." Natalie scratched at her chin. "Has anyone tried to establish a physical connection with him yet?"

"No, I wasn't sure what you'd…"

"No, no, that's okay." She smiled patting the nurse on the shoulder. She stepped beside Jack, leaning slightly over him as she slid a small flashlight from her scrubs pocket. "Mr. Mercer? Jack?" She gently lifted his eyelids, testing with the light for active pupil movement. "Jack, can you hear me?"

She glanced down as his lips moved but no words came out. "Jack, if you can hear me, I need you to respond in any way possible."

Natalie glanced down to see his fingers twitch and she smiled, turning her attention back to his family. "From what I can see, he's reacting positively to the new medication, and the spasms seem to have stopped. His pupils are reacting to light stimuli as well and that's always a plus when it comes to patients. "

"So he's coming around again?"

"Slowly but surely, it might take a few more days for the medication to settle in his blood work. These things take time Mr. Mercer. As soon as he's rested and ready, he'll be wide awake and itching to get out of this place."

"Our little fairy will be fighting to get out of this place Natalie." Bobby grinned over at his brother. "Jackie has never been a real big fan of hospitals."

"That's the norm Mr. Mercer, most people aren't."

"Call me Bobby."

"Yeah," Angel agreed with a nod of his head, as did Jeremiah. "Call us by our first names. We hate that Mister crap." He smiled. "Thank you for everything Natalie."

"Not a problem, like I said before I'm just doing my job." She looked down at Jack and smiled, brushing a piece of his hair away from his face before she focused back on Bobby. He had noticed the movement, watching her closely with a curious gaze. "Often times, coma patients or those in deep unconscious states due to medication such as Jack respond best to physical stimuli. It might be a good idea to continue talking to him and occasionally hold his hand or touch him in some fashion."

"Great." Bobby rolled his eyes playfully. "Jackie-Boy's fantasies come true today. This gets back to him, I don't know a damn thing about it."

"My kids man!" Jeremiah hit him on the back of the head. "Watch yourself."

Natalie chuckled as Bobby hit him back without force, and the two little girls giggled. "If you'll excuse me, I need to check on some other patients."

"Sure thing." Bobby nodded. He moved to take a seat beside Jack as she left the room and he smirked, leaning to grab Jack's hand in his. "Looks like you got yourself an admirer Jackie. Good thing for you, it's a she and she's actually really pretty."

Angel shook his head taking a place beside Jack on the other side of the bed. "You got a one track mind Bobby."

"Me? You're the one that hooked up with La Vida Loca the split second you got home!"

"Screw you Bobby! Puta mierda!"

"My kids man! My kids!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Your GOMER is in Room 3." Rosen handed her the files back.

"Thanks Diane." Natalie glanced up from the paper work as she entered the patient's room and smiled at spotting the elderly man already dressed in the hospital gown. He was a perched on the examining table, a deep frown on his face. "Good evening Mr. Drowser. It's a bit late for you to be making a hospital call isn't it?"

"You're open 24 hours a day, ain't cha?"

She chuckled and placed her papers on the counter, nodding as she slid the stool over to the table and took a seat. "For you Mr. Drowser, of course." Natalie placed her hands on her knees. "What seems to be the problem this time?"

"Same as the last! I got these dang hives and they're not going away!"

She smiled nodding once again. "I understand but just like I told you the last time Mr. Drowser, it's due to you eating peanut butter. You're suffering from a very mild allergic reaction to the nuts."

"But I always eat peanut butter when I watch Wheel of Fortune."

Natalie chuckled. "Perhaps you should try turkey or simply just jelly?" She suggested.

"If you say so." He grumbled. "Are you sure it's peanuts? It's not a reaction to some deadly disease or… kidneys? Maybe it's a kidney problem?"

Natalie shook her head covering her laugh with a cough as she leaned over for her pad and slipped a pen from the counter. "Here. Let me write down the name of the doctor that's in charge of the fifth floor. She'll write you a prescription for some ointment and give you some tips on things to avoid okay? Maybe she can give you some more enjoyable solutions to regular peanut butter."

She slipped from the room to give him a moment to dress and rolled her eyes playfully at Diane who was laughing at the nurses' station. GOMERs, the one type of patient that always came in to the hospital no matter what the injury claiming they had a deadly condition. It was usually just the paranoid elderly. You'd think after surviving World Wars and the Great Depression, things like hives wouldn't bother you. Natalie smiled, shaking her head as she began back down the hallway. Guess not.

&&&&&&&&&&&

It wasn't until another hour that she was able to check in on the Mercer family again. Natalie poked her head into the room, smiling as her gaze landed on the sight of Bobby asleep beside Jack, the young man's hand still in his. On the opposite side, Angel was sprawled out snoring as well, head back with his mouth open wide. There was no sight of the rest of the family and she stepped back into the hallway.

She immediately apologized as she bumped into someone and turned, recognizing the Hispanic woman Sofi. "Oh hi there, sorry about that."

"It is okay. Wow, you look exhausted, shouldn't you be resting?" The pretty woman gave her a look of concern, her hands full with two cups of coffee.

"I would but tick tock goes the clock." Natalie smiled. She gestured at the cups. "That's sweet of you, getting coffee for Bobby and Angel?"

Sofi chuckled. "Angel, of course. Bobby no, unless you serve rat poison at this hospital, yes?" She smiled at Natalie's expression. "I'm only kidding; yes, they're for my Angel and the brute."

"I heard that."

Natalie and Sofi glanced to find Bobby in the doorway, stretching and rubbing at his eyes. He spotted Natalie and smiled. "Talking to La Vida Loca will rot your brain, I keep telling Angel that but he won't listen, she's like smelling sharpies for too long."

Sofi scowled thrusting the cup at him as she went by and Bobby chuckled, seemingly thankful the cup had a lid.


	3. Chapter 3

_If you wouldn't mind, please do review. I always enjoy feedback and suggestions. Also, someone questioned as to why I picked the title of Wildflower for the story. It's a reference to the song of the same title by Sheryl Crow. I definitely suggest downloading it or buying her new cd to hear it. It, to me, sums up not only Natalie as an individual but represents how I see Jack and Nat in my mind. Enjoy this chapter. I'll update again before Sunday :) _**  
**

**Chapter Three**

Bobby took a sip from his cup and eyed her from his slouch against the doorframe. "Do you ever go home?"

She shook her head clutching her folders against her chest. "I took a double shift."

"I don't see how you do it, be on your feet for hours on end while rushing around helping people with their problems. Now, the standing I could do, but the problems? No thanks."

"When they start to look like family, you think differently about them."

Bobby shook his head. "Nothing beats your real family."

"No offense Mr. Mercer, but Angel and Jeremiah obviously aren't your real family. They've simply taken the place of an old idea, a lost image that you've replaced with a better one that means more to you. One that you love more than you could ever love real blood because of what they mean to you, not because of what they are." She paused as she realized he wore an amused look on his face at her tirade and Natalie blushed, brushing away a lock of stray hair from her eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I think I need to get some coffee."

"Wait." He started after her. "I'll come with you."

Natalie slowed her pace but kept her gaze forward as Bobby walked beside her towards the elevators. They were silent as they got inside the car and she punched the number for the cafeteria floor. Natalie glanced out of the corner of her eyes to find him sipping quietly at his coffee and leaning against the elevator wall as he watched her.

"Something on your mind Mr. Mercer?"

"You seem a little young to be taking on all this responsibility."

"Age does not denote wisdom."

"I'm not the literary type Natalie," Bobby smirked. "Don't ask me to name the speaker of the quote or anything like that."

She flashed him an amused smile. "It's an old Jewish proverb actually Mr. Mercer." She stepped out, Bobby following, as the elevators dinged open.

"How many times do I need to tell you to call me Bobby? I haven't been called Mr. Mercer this many times since I got a speech the day they kicked me out of high school." He chuckled at her sideways glance. "I told you I wasn't the literary type."

Natalie laughed as well, nodding. "What type are you then?"

Bobby shrugged as they turned towards the cafeteria. "I'm a simple kind of guy really, I take care of my family and I watch my back, it's the only two things I worry about."

"When you put it like that, you sound more like the complex type of man to me Bobby."

"I hear women usually go for that kind."

"I have no doubt in my mind you have no trouble with women despite any side you choose to show them."

"I'm flattered you think of me that way."

She sent him a teasing smile as she snatched a cup from the dispenser and turned towards the coffee machine. "Are you trying to flirt with me Bobby?"

"I'd say I was actually flirting then trying to Natalie."

"Well, then…" Natalie filled her cup, taking a lid and she popped back the small plastic tab before snapping the lid into place. "I'd say I'm flattered that you think of me that way but I don't usually fall for smooth lines."

"You said usually. Women who say that typically mean they're open to change in their lives."

"Well aren't you the expert on women and their thinking patterns?" She moved away and began to pay the cashier when Bobby leaned over handing the woman a dollar. He smiled, winking at Natalie as he accepted his change and put it into his pocket. Natalie shook her head as she turned to return to the elevators.

"Perhaps knowing this hidden secret about you would cause your brothers to call you Fairy instead of Jack?

Bobby barked in laughter, wide grin on his face. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Sarcasm and quick repartee inspire a rise in your hormone and sexual levels?" Natalie flashed him a teasing look and acted shocked. "I must put a bulletin out and warn a majority of the hospital staff, men included."

"Well, since you put it that way," Bobby was still laughing as they climbed back into the elevator, "It might be best to leave it at a beautiful face and an intelligent mind."

Natalie was silent until they arrived back on her floor. "That still can include men." She sipped at her coffee and looked up as they exited at a nurse calling her name. Natalie rushed off, leaving him standing there watching her with an amused expression on his face.

He cursed as the doors shut in on him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

If it were possible for limbs to fall off from exhaustion, Natalie was positive she'd be up to her kneecaps with no arms by this point. She glanced at the hospital clock above the nurses' station, it was almost 9 am and the hospital had yet to slow down. Not that it ever did. She wasn't sure she'd love it the same if it ever were to grow completely quiet. Something about the hustle and bustle made her come alive.

Sighing, Natalie picked up a folder and headed to the nearest waiting patient.

She had her head bent, taking a sample of blood from a patient when there was a tap on the door. "Just a minute."

"Natalie."

She looked over to see Dr. Stewart. "Dr. Stewart, what can I do for you?"

He smiled comfortingly at the patient, a young boy of 12, and then nudged his head outside at the hallway. "When you get a moment, your mother is here to see you."

Natalie's back stiffened and she bit at her bottom lip, finishing her sample as gently as she could. She held down the cotton ball, handing the syringe to a waiting nurse, and quickly placed a band-aid over the ball. Natalie smiled and bent the boy's arm up towards his chest. "Hold your arm just like that Timmy, it'll help stop the blood flow. You can lower it back down in five minutes okay?"

"Okay Ms. Hamilton."

She smiled patting him on the shoulder. "You did a great job." Natalie collected her papers, stepping out into the hallway with Dr. Stewart and she allowed him to pull her towards a sheltered part of the hallway. She rubbed at her forehead. "I don't think I can handle her right now Dr. Stewart."

"I'm afraid you have no choice Natalie. She's been on every floor of this hospital demanding to speak to you and she says she's not leaving until she does. I'm not sure why but she even brought a long a slightly large fellow, looks like a bodyguard or something."

Natalie let out a dry chuckle. "That'd be Bruno. Trust me, he's like a big puppy dog, follows her everywhere for show." She shook her head. "Okay, I'll get rid of her as soon as possible, don't worry."

"I'm not worried about her; I'm worried about you." Dr. Stewart shook his head. "You've been here for almost 12 hours straight. If you continue to push yourself like this and add on a stressful conversation to the mix, I'm afraid you might burn yourself out and I don't mean in a calm, sit down and recharge kind of way."

"I understand what you mean." She patted him calmly on the arm. "You don't have to explain it in simpleton's terms to me. I'll be fine."

"I mean it Natalie, don't overexert yourself. You're too important to us to lose due to a bad judgment call." He shook his finger at her. "I'll be around watching over your patients while you take a break and talk to her. If you need me, just call."

"Thanks Dr. Stewart."

"Thomas." He rolled his eyes. "You'd think by now you'd call me Thomas."

"You'd think." She flashed him a warm smile then turned, making her way towards the nurses' station. She could already smell her mother's horrible perfume and she couldn't even see the woman yet. What, had she mastered invisibility along with the undying ability to repel all things human?

Natalie stiffened her shoulders, raising her chin as she came up behind her mother and watched as Bruno pointed, muttering something to the woman he towered over. Her mother turned, dark red painted lips already compressed together in a flat line of annoyance.

"I have been all over this damn hospital looking for you!"

Veronica Hamilton had once been a beautiful, vibrant woman to behold but years of smoking, drinking and an evil heart had tainted her. She was tall, almost 5'9, with long dark black hair and flashing green eyes. Years of the best cosmetic surgery and enhancement had made her skin almost marble. Her lips were usually pressed flat, a straight line of disgust evident, but whenever she smiled, it always made Natalie shiver, the look predatory and snakelike in nature. She was the snake that always-smiled right before she ate her prey whole.

True, she was still breathtaking to most men, but the cold chill that came off her in waves was enough to make even the strongest man hesitate when he encountered her. She didn't know why her father stayed with her mother. Perhaps at this point, he was so cold inside himself that he barely even noticed anything about Veronica anymore.

"What can I do for you Mother?"

"I told you not to hang up on me. Now I've had to drag myself down to this…" Veronica glanced around, shifting the fox fur scarf closer around her neck, "wretched place. I'll simply have no choice but to take yet another bath just to get the stink off me."

"Mother!" Natalie paused to collect herself. "Why are you here?"

"To take you home of course. There's simply no reason why you should be here any longer. Amelia will be most delighted that you've decided to come to her engagement party. Perhaps you'll even buy something nice to wear and a gift before we go, yes?"

Natalie studied her mother, taking in the black business suit, scarf and matching knee length jacket. Her mother's make up was a startling mix of dark red lipstick, black eyeliner, and strokes of evident blush. Some things never changed.

"I already told you I can't make it to her party Mother and there's no way I'm leaving the hospital. I have patients, I just can't leave them."

"And why in the blazes not? It's not like it's any concern to you when they die."

Natalie flinched as several nurses glanced up at the station, Melissa hovering her hand over the phone. "You have no right to say that and I'd be most appreciative if you never said anything like that again."

"Or what Natalie? You're still a child. Don't you dare try to order me around! I am your mother!"

"Well, you're not my mother." Melissa hissed as she stood up from her desk chair. "If you can't control your emotions ma'am, I'm going to have to have someone escort you out."

Bruno made a grunting noise but Melissa refused to sit back down and she placed her hands on her hips, chin up. She lifted the phone and Veronica simply rolled her eyes before focusing back in on Natalie.

"See? You hang with such low-status people Natalie, it's dragging you down and turning you against me. After all I've done for you, bringing you into this world and making you into the woman you are today, this is the thanks I get?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Natalie exploded. "I had a nanny from the day I got home until the day I moved off to college!" She narrowed her eyes, the wave of confidence coming off Melissa and those around her giving her the strength to place her hands on her hips as well. "Patricia was the only mother I ever knew growing up, she was only one who ever gave a damn about me, and don't you ever dishonor her memory like that again!"

"Natalie, you will-"

"I'll do nothing of the sort. I think it's about time you leave."

Veronica's mouth fell open as she stared at her daughter. "You better think wisely about the choices you're making my dear." She hissed. "If you ever want to show your face in this town again with any sort of dignity, you'll stop this nonsense this instant and come with me."

"I think she said she wanted you to leave."

Veronica's green eyes flashed angrily over Natalie's shoulder, narrowing as they landed on the man who had spoken. "And what concern is it of yours?"

"I'm her boyfriend." Bobby stated firmly as he took a stand beside Natalie. "And I don't take to kindly to people harassing my girlfriend."

Veronica gazed between them, amused look on her face. "And just when I thought you couldn't sink any lower." She snarled. "You manage to find a street rat of our own. No wonder you're afraid to come home and show your face." She smirked at Bobby. "Let me guess, you got her pregnant and now she has no choice but to work in this dump just to support the both of you?"

"That's enough." Natalie spat. "If you insult Bobby one more time, I'll throw you out of here myself. He's a wonderful man, and he's definitely a better man then your horrible excuse for a husband will ever be!" She slipped her hand into Bobby's, holding back her surprise when she felt him return the gesture and squeeze her fingers in a supportive motion. "I think you know the direction of the exit."

Veronica snorted but threw the scarf over her shoulder once again in a dismissive manner. She flicked her fingers at Bruno. "Let's go Bruno. The contaminated air in this place is beginning to dry out my hair." She leaned forward as she passed Natalie. "Don't even think about trying to crawl back to us when this falls in your lap Natalie. From this point on, you don't have a family anymore."

"That's where you're wrong." Natalie answered meeting her mother's gaze. "The only family I need is right here."

Natalie remained standing where she was until the elevator doors slid shut behind Veronica and Bruno. The tension immediately slipped out of her and she let out a rush of air, blushing as the staff around her began to clap. Melissa shot her a thumbs up as she sat back down and Natalie shook her head.

She glanced down at her hand still in Bobby's.

"Oh, sorry." He grinned and pulled away.

She blushed again but nodded. "I guess I should thank you… No one's ever stood up to my mother like that before."

"From the looks of it that included you."

"Afraid so." She glanced past him to see Dr. Stewart and Natalie waved with two fingers. He returned to the signal then disappeared into the elevator. Natalie refocused back on Bobby. "My boyfriend huh? That's certainly news to me."

"It was to your mother too." Bobby laughed. "I think I enjoyed that part the most… Well, second behind you telling her where she could stick it."

"I don't know what came over me, I'm… That wasn't me." Natalie shook her head. "I've never been that… rude or mean before. I don't really like how it makes me feel."

"There's nothing wrong with standing up for yourself Natalie. If you don't do it, no one else will either."

"You and Melissa helped me…"

"You stood up to her first. Remember that."

She nodded. "How is your brother doing? I was just about to check on him but seeing as how things his way were quiet, I figured Reba had him covered and he was doing okay."

Bobby studied her and it made her fidget.

"What?"

"After what just happened, you still have your mind on someone other than yourself."

Natalie blushed cursing herself. She hadn't blushed this much in one day since she developed a crush on Mark Chevitz in Freshman year Biology and ended up his lab partner. "It's my-"

"Job." He grinned. "I know. Jack's fine, he's resting and Angel's with him. Sofi went home to get some things and to shower. We've decided to stay with him on shifts until he gets better."

"You plan on doing that for almost a month?"

"It won't take Jackie that long to recover trust me, he's a Mercer." Bobby shook his head.

Natalie shifted her folders in her arms. "I hope you're right Bobby. Jack has quite a long road ahead of him. So far though despite the bumps, he's doing excellently."

"Like I said, he's a Mercer."

She began to say something else when she spotted Reba out of the corner of her eye. Natalie turned towards the nurse. "Yes Reba?"

"It's time for your last break Natalie."

"No, I just took one to…"

"That wasn't a break." Reba took the papers and folders from Natalie despite her protests. "Dr. Stewart says you're due to end your double in a couple hours anyway so you're to just go ahead and clock out now."

"But I-"

"Your next shift is at 10 o'clock on Friday so he instructed you to use your day off wisely." Reba pivoted on her heels, smile on her face as she left Natalie standing there and Natalie could do nothing but watch her go.

Fatigue suddenly caught up with her making her too tired to argue and she simply nodded. "Fine, you guys win."

"Go home." Melissa muttered. "Go rest those big brass ones, I bet they're sore from all the beatings they gave today."

"Melissa!"

The nurses laughed as they began to work again, the phones ringing and papers exchanging.

"Come on." Bobby nudged his head. "I'm headed home. I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks." She smiled back, "But I drove here."

"Damn, a golden opportunity missed."

"Thank you again Bobby, for … what you did."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "It was nothing Natalie. You're taking care of my baby brother. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. My family owes you, we won't forget your kindness."

Natalie nodded. "Anytime Bobby. I wish nothing more than a speedy recover for your brother."

"Me too." Bobby whispered as she disappeared towards the employee lounge.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Natalie immediately began stretching as she stepped out of her warm apartment and into the cool morning air. Steam was still coming off her breathe as she placed her feet out wide on the concrete steps and reached down to touch her toes. She came back up after a few minutes, raising her arms over her head.

"If I was young again, I'd still be asleep."

Natalie shot a grin over at her neighbor, an elderly old woman that had lived there long before she had moved in to the complex. "What are you doing out so early Mrs. Thompson?"

"Grocery shopping." The woman smiled and slightly lifted the two bags in her hands. "They had a sale on tomatoes and rutabagas down at the market. I couldn't help myself."

Natalie quickly hopped down the steps, moving to taking one of the bags. "Here let me help you."

"Thank you Ms. Natalie, you sure are a sweet woman."

She smiled her thanks following Mrs. Thompson up the steps. "How have you been lately? Been on any dates?"

"Me? Dates?" Mrs. Thompson giggled. "Heavens no!"

"Attractive woman like you, surely the men are banging down the door."

Mrs. Thompson opened her door and motioned for Natalie to follow. "I think I should be asking that Nat. Girl like you should be going on dates, not working all the time as you do. Any new men in your life? You know I love the gossip."

Natalie shook her head and placed the paper bag down on the kitchen counter. "Afraid not Mrs. Thompson. Hospital life doesn't leave much room for dating."

The elderly woman sent her a look and patted her on the shoulder. "Don't spend the rest of your life alone darling because you're afraid it might not work out. I never would have met Mr. Thompson, god rest his soul, if I hadn't gone out and caught him."

"I'll keep that in mind." She nodded. "I hate to disappear on you but if I don't go running now I never will."

"You young people and the need to exercise when you're already thin." Mrs. Thompson shook her head, following Natalie back to the door. "I'll never understand it."

"I think it is something that still puzzles us as well." Natalie waved over her shoulder as she bound down the steps. "Have a great day Mrs. Thompson."

"You too sweetheart. Be careful out there and remember what I said!"

Natalie waved again as she began to jog down the sidewalk. She pressed play on the iPod attached to her hip, plugging her earphones in and the energizing song by Kelly Clarkson flooding into her ears. She waved as she past neighbors, sneakers pounding the pavement in a steady rhythm.

Natalie ran around the block several times before she turned off her iPod, breathing hard as she wiped the sweat from her forehead and climbed the steps to her apartment. She paused as she heard the masculine cough and looked up, eyes wide, to see Bobby Mercer leaning against the wall beside her door.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks again for the great reviews. Hope you enjoyed the song if you downloaded it. By the way, this is NOT a Bobby fic. I just want to clear the air up on that. It is and will always be a Jack fic. Cause as you will see from this chapter and later, Bobby and Natalie are not compatible as people. Sorry to disappoint some of you, but when I started this it was because I hated the end concerning Jack of Four Brothers and I wanted him and not Bobby to be the spotlight character. He deserves it. Besides, my next fic coming up, is ALL about Bobby, one boy at a time you guys! Hehe. Enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter Four**

He was dressed in the same boots and dark jeans, but the sight of a gray sweater sticking up from his jacket informed her he must have left the hospital with enough time to return home to shower and hopefully rest a while.

"Mr… Bobby." Natalie greeted as she took the final step up to her door. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"I'm glad to hear it." He chuckled. "I wasn't sure how you'd react to me just showing up but I thought I'd take my chances."

"How'd you-"

"Melissa, the secretary? She gave me your address." Bobby bent down and came back up with two plastic bags. "I brought you some lunch."

"That's…" Natalie fished her key out of her sock, ignoring his amused look and smiled. "That's really nice of you." She glanced towards Mrs. Thompson's door, relaxing as she saw it was still closed and there was no sight of any shifting blinds. "Come in, please."

She shut the door after him, clearing her throat as she placed her house key on the rack by the door. "To what do I owe the honor of you buying me lunch?"

Bobby shrugged as he looked around her apartment. He flashed her a smile as she took one of the bags. "I figure you might be one of those people that likes to eat lunch around noon…" He chuckled as she blushed, "And partly because I just thought it'd be a nice extra little thank you."

"Bobby, seriously, you don't have to keep thanking me. Dr. Baker is the one who saved your brother's life, not me." She kept her gaze down, concentrating on getting plates and utensils, aware that he had followed her into the kitchen close behind her. "I'm merely a nurse who cleans up after him and makes sure that your brother rests comfortably. There's really no need to feel obligated to…"

"I said partly." He interrupted. "I'm gonna be selfish too and admit I just wanted to have lunch with you and couldn't think of a better excuse."

Natalie turned away to grab two cups, blushing so hard she swore she felt it all the way down to her toes. Bobby was an incredibly handsome man, devoted to his family, and he obviously knew how to choose his words when it came to women and what they wanted to hear. The thought made her pause.

Her Sophomore year in college, Eric Williams had known from day one what words to say and she had fallen for it without a second thought. All he had done was throw her that winning smile and she had accepted anything he had said without a moment's hesitation. She had spent almost two years of her life trying to make it work and keep him happy and it still had blown up in her face. They were just too different people, their goals too distant and there was no connecting them.

She had been heartbroken when he had taken a job in San Francisco, breaking up with her on the same day. From that time on, Natalie had vowed to never get involved seriously again with another man, and to instead concentrate on what she did best, helping others, and she had stuck with that plan.

But here she was, inviting a patient's brother into her home so they could have lunch.

"Is everything okay?"

Natalie cleared her throat, nodding as she watched the ice machine fill their glasses. "I'm fine, thank you." She turned towards him. "What can I get you to drink?"

"You wouldn't happen to have beer would ya?"

"It's only 11:45 in the morning Bobby."

He chuckled. "Tea or water will be fine."

"Good." She turned back to the fridge shaking her head. "I don't have any beer so you'd be out of luck anyway."

"Ah, not a fan of beer I take it?"

Natalie filled both glasses with water from the dispenser on the door then turned back around, handing him a glass, and she motioned him to sit down at the table behind him. "Not a fan of drinking actually. I had an aunt who died of liver failure due to a battle with alcoholism. Besides, I see too many cases at the hospital that end in tragedy to even get near the stuff." She giggled at the expression on Bobby's face. "Oh no, I've insulted a whiskey man or something haven't I?"

Bobby grinned taking the plate she extended towards him as he grabbed a knife and fork. "No offense taken, trust me, but I do enjoy a beer and something harder every now and then."

Natalie slid the to-go boxes from the bags, placing them on the table between them. "And you're not worried about a beer gut?"

"Nah." He shook his head. "My body's in good condition. You're a nurse, I bet you'd approve, got a hospital gown lying around here?"

She went still until she realized he was teasing her and she blushed reaching to open the boxes. "Sorry, my imaginary boyfriend took my last one and won't return my calls so I can get it back."

Bobby laughed watching as she caught sight of the Chinese food and inhaled, a small smile appearing on her face.

Natalie nodded her approval. "Well done Bobby, I love Chinese food."

"I know, I asked Melissa."

She rolled her eyes playfully, making a note in the back of her mind to talk to Melissa the second she returned to work. "Good thing then. I would have kicked you out if you'd brought me something I didn't like," She teased.

"You? Kick me out? I'm too charming for that."

Too strong, I think that's what you mean, she wanted to say but Natalie simply chuckled as they began to eat.

She had seen the look in Bobby's eyes when he had been angrily talking with Dr. Baker. Inside Bobby Mercer, there was a deeply troubled man. The thought alone made her nervous.

Natalie swallowed a piece of sesame chicken and chased it down with a sip of water. "How is your brother doing?"

"Great. Dr. Stewart said he had improved a lot on the new medication. They're hoping that maybe by the end of next week he'll be awake."

"That's excellent news. Your brother is a strong man."

"The fairy has some fight in him alright." Bobby grinned. "Mercer, through and through. I won't be surprised if he's awake and talking by Tuesday morning."

She took another sip of her water. "I'm pleasantly surprised to see Dr. Stewart has taken such an interest in your brother. He's usually too busy to even come down to our floor, you know how bigwigs are."

"I think he's curious maybe. Jack's doing a lot better than anyone expected, I mean, shit, I didn't expect him to make it this far. I really thought I'd lost him…" He tightened his grip on his fork staring off into space.

"What happened?"

Bobby directed his gaze down at his plate, stabbing a piece of chicken with his fork. "He just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Was it gang related or something? I mean, you could go to the police and…"

"I'd really prefer to not talk about it." Bobby fixed her with a hard gaze. "It's hard enough as it is with having to remember it in my own head."

Natalie nodded, reaching out to place her hand on his arm. "It's okay Bobby, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want." She was silent for a few moments before she chose to speak again. "You're not weak if you decide you want to talk about it with a professional."

He removed his arm from under her hand, scooting the chair back. "I don't need a fucking head doctor."

"I didn't mean to imply that you…"

"You know, maybe this was a bad idea." Bobby wiped at his mouth. "I shouldn't be doing this, I should be at the hospital next to Jack where I belong."

Natalie stood at the same time as he did and she reached out, grabbing his arm as he turned away towards the door. "Bobby, wait, please."

His body was rigid but he allowed her to tug him so that she was able to see the side of his face.

"I'm sorry Bobby, I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries. I shouldn't have said that." She bit at her bottom lip. All the training in the world never fully prepared you how to deal with someone who had almost suffered the loss he had. Each situation was different but each time she still felt her heart break. "Jack wouldn't want you to torment yourself this way. He's doing just fine and he won't hold it against you if you enjoy eating lunch, though he might get annoyed you're doing it with his nurse."

"Eating lunch you mean?"

Natalie laughed shaking her head and she pulled away motioning back at the table. "What'd you say? Just lunch, promise. Soon as you're done, you can go to the hospital and see Jack."

Bobby paused but then nodded moving back to the table. "Okay, you're right. I'm sorry I blew up at you, you were only trying to help."

"It's perfectly fine." Natalie smiled as she sat back down. She picked up her fork again. "So, what's your brother Jack like when he's conscious?"

Bobby laughed and sat down as well, scooting forward as he began to tell her about his family.

It wasn't until an hour and a half later that they finally finished their meal and had washed and dried the dishes. She was surprised when he had insisted on helping her but it had given her more time to ask him questions about himself and his family while he dried the wet items she handed him.

Just as she expected, his adopted life had been one filled with happiness and love. Evelyn Mercer was an extraordinary woman by the sounds of it, taking in four dangerous kids and making them honorable, respectable men that knew the true meaning of love and family. It was at that moment she no longer felt completely just sympathetic towards Bobby. Instead she was filled with envy.

"What happened to your mother?" She put the last dish away and turned to gaze at him. "I mean, shit, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Nah, it's okay, really." Bobby cleared his throat. "She passed away about a week ago. She went to the local grocery store downtown to get a turkey for Thanksgiving. There was a robbery and she got caught in the crossfire."

"I'm so sorry Bobby."

"It's okay. I fought my demons when it happened and I'm at peace with it now."

"Well, at least you fought them and won, that's always a step forward."

His eyes were dark as he nodded. "I couldn't agree with you more." He eyed her. "I'm surprised you didn't hear about it in the paper."

"I heard rumors and stories but I didn't know who or what had happened." Natalie shrugged nervously. "I don't get cable. I don't really have time to keep up with current events with how much I'm at the hospital."

Bobby glanced down at his watch. "I better get going. Jackie's probably missing me by now."

She smiled as she followed him to the front door. "Thank you for lunch Bobby. It was a pleasure to have talked to you; I appreciate you sharing your family stories with me. It's not often I actually get to know the patient personally that I'm caring for."

"I enjoyed myself too. Thanks for everything."

Natalie nodded resting her hand on the doorknob and she swung open the door. "Hope everything's well with Jack at the hospital. I'll be back in tomorrow at 10 to check on him."

"Thanks again Natalie." Bobby hesitated only a second before he leaned forward, his hand finding her shoulder. He brushed his lips lightly against her cheek then pulled away. "See you later."

"Bye." She whispered watching him bound down the steps towards his car. Natalie stood there until he disappeared in his old Buick down the street.

A cough caused her to jump and she tilted her head to see Mrs. Thompson on her porch, the old woman sipping lemonade as she stared down at the paper in her lap. She glanced up catching Natalie's gaze and winked before focusing back on her article of interest.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Natalie, thank God you're here."

Eyebrows up, she gazed at Reba with a confused look. "Why? What's up?"

"The floor." Reba shook her head. "It's just gone crazy. Four new patients came in just this last past hour. I took care of one already and Dr. Baker is in surgery with another one at the moment." She handed Natalie four metal folders pointing to the one top. "I left an Appy patient and a tough stick that you might want to look at."

Natalie frowned as she flipped open the first file. "An Appy? Why didn't you send him to the third floor? They handle appendicitis patients down there like common colds."

"I can do that right away."

"Thanks. Also, give Diane the tough stick, like a vamp drawing blood."

Reba nodded again taking both files.

"Where's Dr. Masser? Wasn't he supposed to be on this floor starting tonight?"

"He called out today." Reba shrugged. "Guess he's still in Aspen with his family. Dr. Baker said he's leaving after his last call in 20 minutes too so I guess that leaves you with the floor again."

Natalie bit the inside of her mouth but nodded. "Alright. What patient is he with now?"

"A Virgin Abdominal actually. He's just about done." Reba answered. "It's the last folder."

"Thank you Reba, good job, I appreciate it."

Reba smiled. "Sure thing Natalie. Anything else I can do for you?"

"Now, I'm good, thanks. Go take a break."

"Not gonna argue with that."

Natalie turned towards the nurses' station, smiling at Melissa as the woman sat down the phone. "How's the Mercer kid?"

"He's older than you, you know."

She rolled her eyes playfully but nodded. "I'm aware. Come on, what's the 411?"

"He's fine, still hasn't woken up. Members of his family have been here off and on, they're doing this…."

"Shift schedule," Natalie nodded. "Yeah, Bobby told me."

"Bobby?" Melissa's eyes lit up. "Oooh, right, your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

Melissa began to whistle under her breath with a smile. "Whatever you say honey."

"He's not!"

"Fine looking specimen like that could be my man any day of the week." Nurse Cook spoke up from behind Melissa. She turned from putting sheets into a mailbox to wink at Natalie. "Or night for that matter."

"You want him so bad, you can have him. He's not my boyfriend." Natalie scooped up the folders, thrusting them under her arm. "And I'd appreciate if you'd not speak that way about a patient's brother again."

Nurse Cook and Melissa watched her march off, both women smirking and they turned to nod at each other.

"He's her boyfriend."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Only the lamp on the overhead above Jack's head gave light to the room. It illuminated his face, showing off his young features, and the steady beeping of machines was the only sound that met her ears apart from his soft breathing.

She was surprised to find him alone.

Natalie approached the bed, pulling a chair close to it, and she took a seat, eyes on Jack's face. She cleared her throat, slowly reaching to take his hand in her own. "Hi Jack," Natalie swallowed again as she rested his hand on top of hers. "You probably don't remember me. It was a bit crazy the other day when we first met, always is." She giggled. "But I'm Natalie and I'll be taking care of you."

She placed her other hand on top of his. "Now… I don't know you enough to order you around but … your family is here and they need you to get better as soon as possible, especially your brother Bobby." Natalie smiled. "He sure does love to tease you a lot but he loves you very, very much."

Natalie kept her eyes on his face, watching, as his eyes would occasionally shift behind his eyelids. "I bet you're dreaming right now. That's okay." She stroked the top of his hand. "But sooner than later, we're gonna need you to come back and talk to us."

"Bobby says he seems to respond the most when you insult him."

Natalie twisted in the seat, lowering Jack's hand back to his side and she stood slowly as Angel entered the room. He slid his hands into his jacket pockets, glancing at Jack on the bed.

"But I've never listened to Bobby's ideas before and I'm not gonna start now."

She cleared her throat, nervously placing her hands behind her back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… He was alone so I thought I'd…"

"It's perfectly fine." Angel smiled. "Jack's not going to complain about a pretty girl holding his hand."

Natalie smiled back. "I'm glad to see that he's doing better."

"Thanks. Dr. Stewart said if he kept this recovery speed up, he'd be walking around in no time."

"We can all hope so." She nodded. "Are you … starting your shift now?"

"It looks like it's just me for the night actually. Maybe Bobby whenever he gets off work. Jeremiah said something about his kids he couldn't get away from and Sofi's mother is in town visiting from Mexico."

"Well if all stays quiet, I'm sure I can help you if you'd like."

Angel nodded. "That'd be great, thanks."

Natalie glanced once more towards Jack and then offered Angel her seat. "There you go. I'm gonna go check on some other patients and I'll be back shortly."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shortly turned into four hours. Natalie smiled, waving as a patient headed to check out and she shifted spotting Reba coming towards her. "Please. Do not say, 'one more patient' to me."

Reba shook her head with a smile. "You're good as gold Nat. We seem to have slowed down and it's only 2 am. Second floor sent us some extra help, seems they had more come in tonight then they thought they had scheduled."

Natalie nodded. "Good. I'm gonna go take my lunch then. Page me if you need me though and if not, I'll find you again in about an hour."

"Sure thing Nat."

She walked away, heading automatically for Jack's room and Natalie leaned in, tapping on the doorframe.

Angel looked up and stood, stretching his arms. "Hey Doc."

She chuckled as she entered. "I'm not a doctor yet Angel."

"The way I see it you're Jack's doctor. You've taken more care of him than any soul in this hospital." He popped his neck, checking his watch. "Do you mind if I run to the house real quick and check on Sofi? She's not answering the phone so she either forgot to hang it up or…"

"No, no, go ahead. I'm on lunch so take your time."

"Are you sure? I could wait till you get some food?"

"I'm okay, really." Natalie ushered him towards the door. "Be careful, the roads are slick."

He stopped halfway out the door. "Thanks Doc."

"Welcome."

She took his seat beside Jack, sighing as she shifted it around so she could rest her feet harmlessly on the edge of his bed. Natalie reached over, taking his hand, and she thread her fingers through his. He remained asleep; his fingers limp. "Do you know how hard it is to hold hands with a guy that won't squeeze his fingers?"

Natalie chuckled, watching his face. "I bet if you woke up right now, you'd freak out to find me like this. You don't look like the kind of guy that holds hands with a girl when he doesn't know her name." She tilted her head. "I could be wrong though."

She leaned her head back staring a few moments at the ceiling. "I wish I knew what happened to you Jack, but your brother Bobby, he seems pretty adamant about not talking. None of your brothers have." Natalie glanced over at him again. "But I bet you'd tell me, wouldn't you?" She leaned forward, kicking her feet off the bed and reached over to slowly brush away a piece of his hair from his forehead. "That's twice I've done that now." Natalie murmured. "A girl could get used to that kind of thing you know?"

She tilted her head as she continued to study his features. "I bet you have a girlfriend no one knows about… or maybe you have a hobby like painting… Nah," She smiled slowly, "I bet you're in a band. Are you in a band Jack?" Natalie studied his fingers, stroking the tips with her thumb. "Definitely in a band with these fingers, you play the guitar don't you Jack?"

Natalie began to lean back when she felt a spasm against her thumb. She frowned, ceasing her movements to inch even closer to Jack and her eyes were drawn to his hand still clasp in hers. Natalie watched eyes wide as Jack's fingers jerked and curled around her own.

"Jack?" She stood up from the seat, shoving it back using her foot without looking. Blindly she reached for his call button, squeezing the red trigger and she tossed it aside. "Jack, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand sweetheart."

A wide grin appeared as he squeezed her hand.

"That's right Jack, come back. Come back to us." Natalie sat down on the edge, careful to not hinder his tubes or touch his side. She squeezed his hand back, her other hand lifting to brush at his forehead. "Come back to me Jack, you can do it."

"Nurse Hamilton, we saw the light!" Reba burst into the room, Diane following close behind her. "Is everything okay?"

Natalie leaned closer. "Jack?"

His eyes opened at that exact moment, mouth moving soundlessly.

She grinned down at him, squeezing his fingers again. "Welcome back Mr. Mercer."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five_**

Bobby burst past the elevator, Jeremiah following close behind with Sofi and they ran up to Angel who was standing outside the door of Jack's room.

"What's going on? He's awake? Why aren't you in there?"

"Bobby, whoa brother, one question at a time." Angel waved his hands. "Dr. Stewart is in there right now with Natalie. We can't go in there until they're done."

Bobby ran his hands through his hair, grinning but the look of worry was still on his face. "What happened?"

"I was on my way to the house when I remembered I forgot my keys. I came back and that's when I noticed all these people coming in and out of his room. I found Natalie and she told me Jack had woken up." A big grin appeared on Angel's face as he hugged Sofi to him. "She was talking to him and he just woke up!"

"That's fantastic." Jeremiah grinned.

"Yes, baby!" Sofi squeezed Angel. "That's terrific news."

Bobby nodded, eyes locked on the door. He took a step forward as Natalie appeared, the rest of the gang following close behind.

She looked up smiling at them. "Nothing to worry about. He's doing just fine."

"Fine? Just fine?" Bobby pressed. "Come on Natalie, tell us more than that!"

Natalie paused as the door opened again and Dr. Stewart entered the hallway. "I'll let Dr. Stewart handle that part."

The doctor nodded tucking his small flashlight back into his front lab coat pocket. "Let me start by saying that this type of case such as one like your brother is exemplifying is extremely rare, possibly 1 in a large number of documented patients experience it each year and most patients under heavy medication suffer Tonic-Clonic Seizures. I've been informed Nurse Hamilton told you about that already."

They all nodded so he continued.

"It seems that thanks to a change in IV medication, quick thinking by Nurse Hamilton, a physical connection and voice recognition your brother was able to recover consciously earlier than we expected."

"Voice recognition?" Bobby frowned. "But we weren't here."

"No," Angel agreed, "We weren't." His eyes went to Natalie. "But Natalie was."

"Exactly." Dr. Stewart nodded. "It seems that since Nurse Hamilton has been on close call more than any of us that Jack responded to her first. Now, being that he is your brother, this doesn't mean he didn't benefit from your time with him. But like I said, this type of situation is highly unusual. There really is no explanation for it that I believe would satisfy you and our own medical board."

"Can we see him now?"

"Of course." Natalie nodded. "He's been asking for you, for all of you."

She was quiet as she ushered them in and she hung back, watching each brother greet Jack with a smile, the mood lifting brighter than any light bulb could possibly hope to fill the room. Jack smiled weakly at them as they all circled the bed, patting him on the arm or legs.

Natalie began to shut the door pausing as her eyes caught Bobby's. He smiled, nodding his head at her, and she returned the gesture, waving before the door separated them.

&&&&&&&

"The fairy has returned!"

"Jack! Baby brother! About time your lazy ass got up!"

"A sight for sore eyes, mi amigo. Sight for sore eyes!"

"Glad to see you back Jack."

He glanced around at them slowly, smiling weakly. "Hey."

"You want some water man?" Bobby moved forward grabbing the cup off the tray by his bed and extended it towards Jack, tilting the straw for him. "Got it here nice and ready for you."

Jack sipped at it for several minutes then leaned back. "Thanks."

Bobby nodded setting the cup back down. "Gotcha covered little brother but don't think this hand and foot shit is gonna last forever. Soon as you get on your feet, it's back to being our chef."

They all chuckled, exchanging happy smiles.

"So how do you feel?" Jeremiah questioned. "Are you still woozy from the medication or do you feel like you could walk around?" He glanced up to find them looking at him strangely. "I didn't say for him to do it! I just asked if he felt he could! Geez."

Jack licked his dry lips. "A bit woozy." He nodded. "I ache everywhere for the most part, shots of pain that come and go."

"We're gonna hook you up with the best medicine little brother, don't you worry." Bobby patted him on the arm. "You'll be so high, you won't come down for years."

"That's right." Angel nodded. "As soon as you get better, we're out of here."

Bobby nodded. "That's right Jackie. We'll get you home as soon as possible and you can sit around and order Sofi to make you all the meals you want."

"I'm good at making meals especially for Bobby that I spit in first."

Bobby shot her a look and she smiled innocently back causing Jack to laugh. He coughed but shook his head as Bobby reached for the water again. "No thanks, I'm okay." He smiled. "I see I haven't missed much."

Bobby moved back. "Nah, she's the same ol' pain in the ass. Do you want us to leave you alone I mean… I doubt you want to sleep but…"

"I am kinda tired." Jack admitted. "I feel like I've been trapped inside my head for days, hearing this voice in my head I didn't recognize." He eyed Bobby. "She kept telling me to come back to her, to come back but I… I know I don't know who she is." Jack paused. "Maybe I'm going crazy."

"You're not any crazier than the rest of us Jack." Bobby smiled. "Did you talk to Natalie?"

Jack squinted. "Who?"

The brothers exchanged curious looks.

"Guess not." Bobby patted him again on the arm. "Don't worry, you will. We'll let you get some rest and be back bright and early in the morning okay?"

"Okay." Jack settled against the bed, closing his eyes.

"Night little brother. We love you."

"Love you…too."

&&&&&&&

Natalie checked the clock, scribbling a few more notes on the file in front of her. She quickly finished, folding it and cleared her throat as she extended it towards Melissa.

The secretary continued to stare at her, hands still folded on top of each other.

"I'm finished with this one."

"So I… see." Melissa took the file, tucking it into the Inbox on her desk and she smiled up at Natalie. "You would not believe some of the rumors that fly around this place."

"Wouldn't I?" Natalie muttered. She opened another file, scanning the contents. "I'm sure you're going to let me know a juicy one."

"Of course. It's about you."

For the first time since she could remember, the curiosity bug bit her and she allowed herself to act on it. Natalie leaned against the counter, cocking an eyebrow. "Okay, you got me. What about me?"

Melissa grinned. "Everyone's all abuzz about you and that Mercer fellow."

"Me and… There is no me and that Mercer fellow." Natalie shook her head. "I told you he's not my boyfriend and I meant it."

"Not that one! The kid, Jack!"

She squinted. "What does that mean? In case you haven't noticed, he's been in a heavy medicated sleep for three days. It's not like we've gone on windy walks or to the movies together."

Melissa surprised her by laughing and she nodded. "Well, no, but I mean, look at the situation Natalie. Jack Mercer comes in with no chance to live, survives surgery only to suffer mild seizures and be in a medicated coma and what's the only thing that saves him?"

"The hospital and it's…."

"You." Melissa poked in Natalie's direction with her pen. "You did Natalie. You sat in there, you talked to him, touched him so goes the rumor and I'm here to tell you, they didn't teach me those touches in nursing school." She propped her chin on her hand fluttering her eyelashes. "You simply must share your secret. I'm dying to try it out on this hot as hell coma patient on the seventh floor."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Natalie pushed away from the counter gathering her folders with a flurry of hands. "That's the most retarded thing I've ever heard."

"I don't think I've ever heard you say retarded before."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, there's a first time for everything."

Melissa shrugged snatching up the phone as it rang. "Hold please." She covered the phone with her hand. "You can protest all you want Natalie but I'm going with the vote the rumors are true this time around." She winked. "Go visit lover boy while you get a chance. I bet he's just anxiously waiting on your return."

"Retard." Natalie leaned over her desk. "You. Retard." She shook her head pivoting and ran smack dab into Dr. Stewart. "Oh, Dr. S… Thomas, sorry I didn't see you there."

"It's perfectly alright." He chuckled. Dr. Stewart glanced over at Melissa who was busy on the phone. "Were you… having a tard war?"

"A what?" Natalie scrunched up her nose then shook her head. "No, no, it was nothing. Can I do something for you?"

"Yes, I have to head up to a meeting. Would you check up on Jack Mercer for me? It might be time to clean him up a bit, maybe give him some not liquid food."

Melissa coughed at the desk, covering her face with a folder.

Natalie fought the urge to roll her eyes and nodded. "Sure thing, Doctor. It would be my pleasure."

"I bet."

They looked towards Melissa but she kept her gaze down, the phone pressed to her ear.

"I bet that was traumatic." Melissa nodded still not looking up. "Well, just keep it well-cleaned and change the bandage once every three hours." She replaced the phone on the receiver, looking up at them with wide eyes. "What?"

&&&&&&&

"You can do this. It's just another patient." Natalie mumbled as she glared at the door number. "You are strong, intelligent and … talking to yourself like an idiot."

She glanced over her shoulder at the nurses' station to see several pairs of eyes on her and turned away.

"Great. Just great." Natalie straightened her shoulders. "You can do this. What's the big deal? Just do this."

She opened the door quietly, entering the room to find it low of light once more, the overhead lamp was on again, and Natalie let her eyes adjust before she stepped further into the room. She tried to be quiet as she noticed Jack was sleeping and she moved to stand right beside the bed.

Natalie checked his vitals, nodding and murmuring to herself as they checked out and she reached down, picking up his wrist to time his pulse.

It was strong and steady and she grinned as she began to lower his hand back at his side. "Still looking good there Jack."

Natalie gasped as her own wrist was suddenly captured by Jack's free hand. His strong grip surprised her and her eyes flew to find his narrowed in on her, lips pressed firmly together.

"Who are you?"

"Jack… Mr. Mercer, please let go of my wrist."

"Not until you answer me first." He squeezed her wrist. "Who are you? Did you come to finish the job?"

"The job?" Natalie pulled to no avail. "I'm a nurse here, that is my job." She forced herself to relax and leaned her weight onto the bed without touching him any more than she had to. Natalie counted to ten in her head then cleared her throat. "My name is Natalie. See?" She pointed to her nametag. "I work here as an RN, I've been looking after you since you got here. I let your brothers Bobby, Angel, and Jeremiah come in to see you and-"

Jack released her and Natalie stepped away from the bed, rubbing at her red skin.

"For a recovering man Mr. Mercer, you have a strong grip."

"I…" Jack moaned leaning back against the pillow. His jaw clenched and it was then she noticed a thin sweat of perspiration on his brow.

"Mr. Mercer? Are you feeling okay?" She was cautious as she moved forward, reaching out to place a hand on his forehead and she studied his vitals as she brushed away the sweat. "Just breathe Jack, can you do that for me? Breathe and try to relax your muscles, you're probably just having a muscle contraction."

Natalie leaned close, letting her other hand check his chest then inching lower to check his abdomen. "Does this hurt?" She pressed against his stomach and he shook his head. Natalie shifted her hand and pressed two fingers gently against his side. "This?"

Jack shook his head, eyes watching her. "No."

"Are you breathing for me?"

"Of course I'm breathing! I…" He flinched again and Natalie's eyes narrowed. She moved her hand and let it hover just above the right side of his pelvis.

"What the hell are you- Hey!" Jack jolted as she pressed down.

"There?"

"Yes! Ow, stop!"

Natalie stopped, removing her touch from him completely, and he shifted uncomfortably on the bed as he glared at her.

"You need to urinate Mr. Mercer…" She looked away. "And whatever else you feel necessary. I'll call in a couple male nurses to help you."

He was ignoring her by this point, blushing but she chose to say nothing else to him, simply exiting the room without another sound.

&&&&&&&

When she returned thirty minutes later, Natalie found Jack propped up, a frown on his handsome face. She cleared her throat, shoving a lock of hair behind her ear. "Is everything okay Mr. Mercer?"

"My name is Jack."

Natalie nodded. "Jack, do you need anything?"

"Not another male helping me piss and shit I'll tell you that. Who the hell made the fucking bedpan?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that. Maybe I can get you something to eat or…"

"I'm not hungry."

"Surely you must…"

"I said I'm not hungry."

Natalie crossed her arms. "Listen to me Jack, and listen carefully. You're going to eat whether you like or not and yes, it will be nasty cafeteria food. Your brothers have been here night and day since you arrived worrying themselves just sick over you and by god, I'm going to get you better!"

He was staring at her with the look from before and she paused at the intensity of it, shifting nervously on her feet.

"What-"

"I've heard your voice before."

"I told you who I was. I sat with you…"

"I thought I was crazy but you were real all along." He shook his head. "You talked me back."

"You found your own way through the darkness Jack." Natalie disagreed shaking her head. "I just happened to be at the end of that tunnel along with your family."

"You told me to come back to you." Jack scoffed. "And I did… only to find there was no you to come back to."

"Ja…Mr. Mercer," Natalie spoke calmly. "You're obviously still a bit drowsy from the drugs you were given earlier and you're still regaining a sense of balance. How about I bring you back something warm from the cafeteria?"

He said nothing, merely crossing his arms. He winced but managed to complete the action.

She was halfway out the door when his voice stopped her.

"You wouldn't be able to sneak me a smoke would you?"

Natalie threw him a look over her shoulder. "Maybe you'd like me to get one of the male nurses in here and check your colon?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine."

She heard him still grumbling as she made her way towards the elevator.

"Didn't want a cigarette anyway."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone. Sorry about the lack of updates lately. School started back up and my boyfriend has been a bit more demanding for my time. I try to explain about Jack and well (smiles) it doesn't go over so well. LOL. Anyway, this is chapter six, there's gonna be a total of 10. I thought that a great place to stop. I will also be changing starting NEXT chapter the rating from T to M(mature) for a rise in language and sexual content. You have been warned and told and all that jazz. So here is Six, enjoy and I will update you shortly!_

**Chapter Six**

"I hear the Mercer kid is up and kicking."

Natalie grabbed a small travel size container of milk from the cafeteria freezer. "He has a cranky little attitude at the moment but that's expected. The medication is wearing off and he's not asleep now to no longer notice it."

Dr. Shevitz from the seventh floor nodded and retrieved a small container of orange juice for herself. "Dr. Stewart informs me you're the only RN now on the sixth floor. That's quite an accomplishment considering you're the only one assigned to Mercer."

Natalie frowned. "I wasn't aware of that."

"I thought surely you would be informed by now. Eighth floor had not only a bit of a fire problem today but an escapee from their psychiatric center as well. Dr. Stewart had to relocate several of the nurses on each floor there to help." Dr. Shevitz gazed at Natalie with sympathetic eyes. "Your floor only has Diane, Melissa on the phone, Richard and Reba now."

"I have on average a minimum of seven patients every two hours. Four of those are already in house patients."

"I know, I heard!" Dr. Shevitz shook her head. "Hence me thinking you already knew!"

She cleared her throat and shot the doctor a small smile. "If you'll excuse me Dr. Shevitz, I need to return to my floor."

"Of course dear."

Natalie paid quickly, making her way towards the elevators with her head up and was back on her floor before she had time to recollect herself. She brushed at her face with the sleeve of her scrubs, stepping off the elevator and instantly she collided with the person standing there.

"I'm sorry I…"

"…Was too busy crying to notice me standing here?"

Natalie's head shot up, eyes landing on Bobby. "Oh, hi Bobby."

He eyed her closely, eyebrows furrowed. "Why are you crying?"

She motioned him out of the way of the elevator, smiling at a passing doctor and brushed a final time at her face. "No reason."

"Don't lie." Bobby stretched his arm out to place his hand on the wall. It wasn't that he was trapping her in completely but his large frame made it impossible for her to step around him without touching him. "I don't like seeing ladies cry, tell me what's wrong."

"I've just had a hard day okay?" Natalie shrugged. "They keep throwing all this shit on top of me because I never can say no." She grumbled as she clutched the food tray in her hands. "I mean, this hospital is my life and I love it but I realized it's literally become my life." She met his gaze. "My day off with you was the first time I had a nice lunch with someone not working here or one by myself."

"You're wearing yourself out sweetheart." Bobby reached over to stroke her cheek. "What do you say you let me take you out to dinner?"

"Nurse Hamilton?"

She jolted away from his touch and the wall, eyes wide as she spotted Dr. Stewart behind them. "Yes Doctor?"

"Everything okay?"

Natalie blushed as she jerked strands of hair behind her ears. "Yes, perfectly alright. I was just about to deliver some food to Mr. Mercer."

"Alright then." He eyed Bobby but nodded. "I'll leave you to it." Dr. Stewart checked his watch. "I'm sure you're aware of the low staff problem but I want you to take off early. You've been here too long."

"Dr. Stewart, I can…"

"I mean it." He glanced towards Bobby. "Make sure she heeds my command."

Bobby nodded with a grin. "Yes sir."

Dr. Stewart disappeared into the hallway and Natalie jerked her gaze over at Bobby to find him still grinning.

"I'm glad you find it funny."

"I didn't say it was funny. It's more like perfect timing."

"Dinner doesn't happen at eight in the morning Bobby."

"No but breakfast does."

She shook her head, unable to fight the smile that appeared as she approached Jack's room, Bobby following close behind. "Your brother is beyond cranky." She paused with her hand on the doorknob. "Is he usually that way?"

"The fairy? Cranky?" Bobby shook his head. "Nah, he's usually just drunk or gay."

Natalie chuckled and they entered the room, finding Jack still sitting up, his arms crossed like she had left him. He glanced between the two of them.

"You guys go to Egypt to get my food or something?"

Bobby chuckled shutting the door. "Do you even know where Egypt is Jackie-Poo?"

"Up your ass," Jack pointed down with his middle finger, "And around the corner," He twisted it bringing his finger up birdie style. "See?"

Natalie glanced at Bobby with a funny look. "See what I mean? Cranky!"

"Hey! You try sitting nowhere but in this bed, have men wipe your ass for you and eat shitty food for hundred days straight and see how you like it. I bet you'd be cranky too."

"You've been here for four days now Jack." Natalie moved forward propping the legs up on the tray and setting it over his lap.

"That's right Jackie." Bobby chuckled. "Four, not a hundred, way to count."

Jack glanced down at his plate, eyes narrowing at the sight of the salad with light ranch, the triangular shape cut turkey sandwich, the apple set to the side, and the container of milk. "Was this all they had?"

"Yeah." Bobby glared. "It was all you could afford at the free table."

"If you don't want it…"

He must have heard the hurt in her voice. Jack's eyes snapped up to connect with hers. He shook his head quickly scooting the tray closer towards his chest. "No, no, this is great, thank you."

Natalie nodded taking a step away. "If there's anything else you need, don't hesitate to hit your call button. We're a little stretched thin on staff but I'll try to get here as quickly as I can."

"Yeah, uh, thanks again."

Satisfied, she moved past Bobby to go back into the hallway, pausing just outside the door when he caught up with her, grabbing her elbow.

"I meant what I said about taking you out for breakfast. I'll be waiting when you get off."

Natalie opened her mouth to protest but she shut it just as quick before nodding.

"Great." Bobby smiled. "See you then."

Her eyes went past him to see Jack watching the two of them curiously. As soon as he saw he had been caught, he whipped his gaze back down at his plate.

"Okay Bobby." Natalie moved into the hallway. "See you at eight."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Natalie buttoned her jacket across her chest, shoving her hands into the pockets, and she turned towards the entrance of the hospital at hearing the doors slide open.

Bobby made his way up to her, fixing leather gloves onto his hands and he adjusted the black beanie on his head. He smiled as he stopped beside her. "Ready?"

"Sure." Natalie shrugged. "Where are you taking me?"

"You like breakfast don't you, I thought we'd hit up IHOP."

She hesitated as her stomach rumbled loudly and blushed. "It sounds perfect."

The drive to the nearest one was only fifteen minutes away from the hospital and Natalie glanced around as they sat down at a nonsmoking table near the back.

She smiled taking a menu and the petite blonde informed them she'd return soon to take their orders. Natalie nodded as the waitress left, drawing her attention down to the pictures and information on the menu. She was aware Bobby had yet to open his menu and had settled back in the chair watching her.

Natalie sat down her menu. "Something on your mind Bobby?"

He chuckled. "I just can't help but think of how lucky I am." Bobby shook his head. "Ma used to tell me everything happens for a reason but the day Jack almost died… I thought I didn't believe that anymore." He cleared his throat. "But then Jack starting fighting back, started getting better, and then you showed up."

"Bobby…"

"Let me finish alright?" She nodded and he continued. "Then you showed up and immediately Jack got even better. Now he's awake and talking to us. In a way he's the same old Jack but … I can see there's a part of him that's different." Bobby fiddled with his fork. "I can see it when he looks at you."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I know." Bobby nodded. "You don't see it but I do. You should have heard Jack talking when he first woke up. He thought you were some voice in his head telling him to come back. I think a part of him believed you wanted him to come back for you. I'm puzzled as to why he would think that."

She shifted in her seat but kept her eyes on him. "I was in the room with him when he woke up, just like Dr. Stewart told you. I was talking to him and he just happened to be on a level of subconscious where he could hear me."

"Fine. I believe that, but why would he fight so hard just because of that? What'd you say to him?"

"I… I just talked to him, you know? Just a normal conversation and I held his hand, like I usually do with patients." Natalie shrugged. "I remember telling him he needed to come back, that you were all worried about him, and that it was time to come back to me. I didn't say…" She bit at her bottom lip as Bobby nodded.

"I think Jack took that on some level just a little more personal than it really is."

"Of course he must have, I don't even know him really."

"Can I ask you something personal then?"

Natalie nodded sitting back. "Sure I guess, go ahead."

"Are you attracted to my brother at all?"

"What kind of question is that Bobby?" She asked wide-eyed. "Your brother has been in the hospital weak and vulnerable for days, and you're trying to hook him up?"

"No." Bobby leaned forward. "I'm asking because I didn't want to get in the way if you thought you liked him even the slightest bit. Jackie-Boy has a way of tricking women by looking cute and helpless all the time. He hasn't mastered the whole manly thing yet."

"Are you saying you want to date me? Is that what this is about?"

Bobby chuckled. "Well, since you cut to the chase, yeah. That's what I'm saying."

Her reply was cut off as the waitress returned and Natalie focused her attention back on her menu with shaky hands. They ordered, sitting in silence until the food arrived, then began to eat, Bobby glancing every now and then at Natalie as she concentrated completely on her food.

She didn't fully focus back on him until they were finished, Natalie wiping at her mouth with her napkin. She cleared her throat. "I don't think that's such a good idea Bobby."

He was obviously unhappy with her answer, frowning as his eyebrows furrowed. "And why not?"

"The hospital has strict policies against…"

"This has nothing to do with the hospital Natalie. For once, separate yourself from what the hospital wants. This is about me asking to date you, the woman, not the nurse."

She toyed with her napkin, keeping her eyes level with his. "I just don't think I'm ready for a relationship Bobby. I mean, I'm at the hospital all the time, they depend on me and even though it sometimes stresses me out, it's my life. It's all I've ever had that made me feel like I was important and useful around here. That's the only side of me you've ever seen Bobby because there is no other me, that's all there is."

"Give me a chance and I'll show you that you're wrong."

Natalie cursed under her breath as she felt her hands shaking. "I… I'm scared Bobby."

"I know." He dug for his wallet, throwing a large bill on the table, and stood up. "Come on, let's go."

Without a sound she buttoned her coat, throwing the waitress a small smile and a thank you, and followed Bobby out to his car. The ride back to the hospital was made in silence and Bobby was quiet as he pulled into the parking garage beside her white 96 two-door Honda.

"Thanks for breakfast Bobby." Natalie didn't meet his eyes and climbed from the passenger side of the car, shutting the door as quickly as she could while she retrieved her keys.

She turned at hearing Bobby's door open and shut, fully facing the direction of his car in time to see him come from around the back bumper towards her. "Is everything al-"

Bobby cupped her face with both of his hands gently, careful to still give her space to step back. "We're all scared to some extent Natalie. Me, I was afraid you'd automatically say no but you didn't. You fought with saying yes and that gave me hope that maybe somewhere inside you wanted to agree."

"Bobby-"

"And that's a good enough answer for me." He captured her mouth in a strong kiss, not tightening his grip on her face and Natalie stiffened against him. Bobby slowed his lips, kissing her sweetly and her eyes fluttered closed, hand dropping her keys unnoticed at her feet as she allowed herself to grip the front of his jacket.

Bobby broke the kiss, licking his lips and he smiled at the dazed expression on Natalie's face. She was still clutching at his jacket, eyelids opening so he could see the swirl of emotions in her dark eyes. He opened his mouth to say something when a car alarm went off somewhere in the garage and Natalie jumped, stepping away from him.

"I'm sorry, I … I shouldn't of…" Natalie rubbed at her forehead. "You kissed me."

"You kissed me back." Bobby shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "I'd like to kiss you again."

Natalie's eyes went to his again. The moments seemed to tick by and he was surprised when she slowly nodded, the daze still obvious in her eyes.

"I'd like that."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two Months Later –

"Bobby! Stop!" Natalie stepped away wagging her finger at the older Mercer. "I'm on the clock," She hissed looking around, "And people will see you."

"See me do what? This?" He reached out for her again, pulling her close to tightly hug her and he grinned as she giggled, trying harmlessly to shove him away.

"I mean it Bobby!" Natalie laughed. "Let go!"

"When you guys are done… whatever it is that's called, I'd like to get out of here."

She pushed Bobby away ignoring his wide grin and blushed, shoving her hair behind her ears as she nodded at Jack. "I'm sorry Jack. Yes, you must be past ready."

He stood in the doorway of his room, nodding and readjusted the grip on the bag in his hand. "More than ready, like a month past ready." Jack huffed. "I'm ready to get home."

He was surprised when she threw her arms around his neck. Jack shot Bobby a look, who just grinned, and he allowed his free arm to hug her back but without much pressure.

"I'm gonna miss seeing you everyday." Natalie squeezed his neck and stepped back. "It won't be the same without hearing your complaints about taking your medication or the snide remarks about how much you hate the food."

"Nonsense." Bobby snorted. "You'll be at the house almost as much as him Nat. You'll have a lot of time to hear him complain about his meds or Sofi's cooking."

She blushed as she remembered it had been two nights since she had gone home, her bag of things still in Bobby's room. Since the day he had kissed her, Bobby had hardly left her alone, asking her on tons of dates and showing up at all hours at the hospital. Eventually she had started hanging out with him and his family at their house, and it had progressed to her staying a random night or two from time to time. They hadn't slept together, not that Bobby hadn't tried, but he had always been respectful of her, never pushing, and they had shared only the sheets so far, not each other.

Natalie cleared her throat. "Yes, well, not all the time."

Bobby chuckled giving her a knowing look then motioned at Jack. "Come on Cracker Jack. Time to get you home." He leaned over to press a kiss on her cheek, ignoring her protests as Melissa shouted something at the nurses' station. "I'll pick you up when you get off tonight."

"Okay. Jack, don't forget to schedule an appointment for your first therapy session before you leave."

He nodded not looking at her. "Fine."

"And take your meds on time, every day, as directed." Natalie bit at her lower lip. "And don't hesitate to call me if you need anything, like… you know, hospital wise." She shrugged. "Or if you just need to talk."

His head lifted, the watchful eyes catching her own and Jack cleared his throat as he slung his bag strap onto his left shoulder. "I will Natalie."

"Good." She moved forward to hug him again and this time he wrapped both arms around her before pulling away.

"Now, go home and drive a safe speed." Natalie poked Bobby in the stomach. "I don't want to see this boy in my OR ever again."

"You got it." Bobby dug out his car keys with a nod. "Let's go Fairy."

She waved as they entered the elevator, Bobby leaning to press the garage floor button. Bobby raised his hand just as the doors shut, Jack remaining still beside him.

Natalie sighed turning back to the desk. She ignored Melissa's wide grin and opened the file with her name on it. "Stop staring at me like that."

Melissa leaned back in her chair motioning with wiggling fingers at Nurse Cook. "You owe me money."

Natalie raised her eyebrows watching with curious eyes. "Why does she?"

"Cause it took Mercer only two months to woo you instead of three like she bet."

"You took bets?"

"How could I not?" Melissa laughed. "It was impossible not to, especially with all the 'he's not my boyfriend' speeches you gave every time I saw you. Admit it, that man had your number since day one."

"Whatever." Natalie rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that appeared right as she focused back down at the folder contents.

Melissa chuckled accepting the forty dollars from a cursing Nurse Cook. "So, is he a considerate lover or Tarzan between the sheets?" She wiggled her eyebrows as she waved the money in front of her nose. "Wait, he's both. Right?"

She felt her face flame red, refusing to look back up at Melissa and bit at her lip. "I wouldn't know."

"Two months and you don't know!"

She looked up to see Melissa and Cook staring at her. "No, okay? I haven't slept with him."

Melissa rolled her eyes and immediately handed the money back to Cook who chuckled in victory. "Damn it!"


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Yes. I'm Evil… I love being evil and drama is my life. Yeh, that's enough warning for this chapter. Enjoy and try not to hurt me too much! LOL._

**Chapter Seven**

Bobby turned up the heater once again, shooting Natalie a look as they continued towards the Mercer house. He threw his right arm over the back of her seat. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Natalie shifted in the seat making sure the seatbelt was secure. "It was just a long shift that's all."

"Did you get more patients in or something?"

"No, it was more like a 'certain people were riding my ass the entire day' kind of something." She grumbled.

"Who?" His eyes narrowed as he glanced between her and the road. "People that work with you? They got names?"

"Bobby!" Natalie couldn't help but laugh. "Of course they have names." She crossed her arms leaning back in the seat. "It's not… It's just Melissa and some other ladies, that's all. They've been asking me things about you." She swung her gaze towards him. "Damn it Bobby, I told you not to do that stuff at work!"

"Whoa babe!" He chuckled throwing up a hand as if in surrender. "Not that I don't think you're smoking hot when you're angry, but hold up a minute. I'm sorry but you know I like to touch you. I didn't see a problem with giving you a hug in front of them, they're like family to you, it's not like they cared."

"They're taking bets Bobby! Like how long it would take you to ask me out and when we'll sleep together and…."

"Wait, what'd you tell them?"

"What'd I tell them?" She gasped. "The truth Bobby! I told them the truth!"

"You tell them how long my …"

"Bobby!"

He grinned moving his hand to grip the back of her neck, massaging in slow circles with his fingers. "I'm teasing you babe. So what they're curious? They just like to tease you like I do the fairy queen."

She relaxed against the warmth of his hand, sitting back with a sigh. "I don't see where it's any of their business. I doubt they'll ask anymore now that I told them you have an erection problem."

He slammed the brakes on the car right in front of the house. "A what?"

"Erection problem." Natalie gazed at him with wide eyes. "It's okay, they're all nurses. They understand it happens especially with men your age."

"Natalie, I'm about to turn this car around. I'll prove I don't have a… a… an erection problem to all of 'em, I swear it!"

She couldn't hold it in any longer, peels of laughter escaping her lips and Natalie fanned at her face continuing to laugh every time she looked up and saw his expression.

He watched her for several minutes before realization dawned on him.

"Very funny Tinkerbell."

Natalie chuckled. "I was only teasing you Bobby, turn about is fair play and don't call me that."

"Why?" He shot her a grin cutting off the engine. "I told you before, you look just like the cute little pixie from Peter Pan."

They climbed out of the car and he came over to her side, throwing his arm around her neck to pull her close and press his lips against her temple.

"Tinkerbell and the Fairy Queen. You two should get along just perfectly."

"Watch yourself." Natalie grumbled. "We might join forces and spray you with sparkle dust or something, could be deadly."

He chuckled kissing her temple again and they climbed the steps together, a shower of voices greeting them as Bobby shut the door.

He shrugged off his jacket, taking Natalie's and she smiled as Sofi came out of the kitchen, immediately fussing at Bobby for tracking dirt in the house. Bobby began to fight playfully with her and Natalie shook her head, stepping towards the living room.

Her eyes fell on the back of Jack's head as she came up from behind him, the television set on MTV and currently playing a Nirvana music video. Natalie cleared her throat, moving around to take a seat beside him on the couch.

"I like Smells like Teen Spirit but that wasn't their best song in my opinion."

Jack kept his eyes on the screen. "I didn't peg you as a Nirvana fan."

"I had a roommate who loved them back in college." Natalie shrugged. "Are you a big fan?"

He shook his head and changed the channel. Jack stopped on the Fuse channel, another video by some band she didn't recognize coming on. Natalie shifted beside him, clearing her throat as silence crawled in between them. Her fingers tapped on the sides of her thighs.

"Did you eat already? Need any medication or…"

"I'm fine."

"Well if you want I can…"

"We're not at the hospital anymore." Jack spat, "You're not on the clock so there's no need to hover over me or bother me okay?"

"Jack, I-"

"Forget it, okay? Just… just leave me alone for a bit." He shoved off the couch, moving too fast and Jack hissed between his teeth as he paused, hand moving to clutch at his shoulder.

Natalie sprung to her feet, wrapping an arm around Jack's waist and she steadied him with her free hand on his chest, spreading her feet as Jack's weight leaned against her. "It's okay Jack, just breathe sweetheart."

The muscle in his jaw jumped but he nodded, his hand moving to rest over hers on his chest, and Jack closed his eyes.

"Baby brother, you okay?" Bobby was suddenly at their side, a concerned look on his face with Angel close behind with Sofi.

Jack nodded stepping away from Natalie. "Yeah, I'm fine Bobby. Just got up too fast."

"Good thing my girl is here to look after your slow ass." Bobby teased ruffling Jack's hair with a grin. He shifted throwing an arm around Natalie to bring her close. "We might have to start paying you extra for taking care of Fairy here too."

"No, no extra pay needed." Natalie whispered as Jack's eyes found hers again. "I'm concerned because I care, not just because it's my job."

"You're one of a kind." Bobby pressed a kiss against her temple before he stepped away clapping his hands together. "I think we all sit down together tonight and have a family dinner, what'd you guys say?"

"That sounds good to me." Angel nodded. "I'm hungry."

"Angel, you're always hungry."

"Growing men gotta eat."

Bobby chuckled. "Yeah, growing out not up."

"You be quiet about my man Bobby!" Sofi pointed. "Just cause he's better looking than you doesn't mean you have to be rude to him all the time."

"You're just jealous your boyfriend's prettier than you."

"If you two are done complimenting each other," Natalie interrupted with a smile, "I think Jack might want some help to his room."

"I'm gonna go get a ham or something." Bobby nodded. "Angel, you and your boyfriend help Jack."

"I'm not letting you pick the ham by yourself." Angel shook his head. "No way, the last one you picked look like had fought in a World War. I'm coming along." He shot a look at Sofi as she glared at him and crossed her arms. "And so is Sofi."

"Then who will…"

"I'll help him." Natalie nodded. "You guys go and do whatever it is that makes you feel macho. Sofi will make sure we get a good ham, won't you Sofi?"

"You bet Mami. Come on boys."

Natalie waved as Bobby's car pulled away from the curb and shut the door. She came back into the living room but found it empty. "Jack?" He didn't answer and she stepped back towards the foyer, frowning. "Jack? Where'd you go?"

Natalie ducked into the hallway, eyes widening at the sight of him on the stairs. "Jack, what in the world do you think you're doing?" She rushed up the three steps to his side. "I said I'd help you."

"I don't need help Natalie."

She could see from her view that he was already sweating from exertion, hands on the rails on either side of him. "The way your body is reacting, I'd say you do."

"My body… What…" He tossed a glare at her from over his shoulder. "My body is perfectly fine. So… don't touch me okay?"

"I said I'd help you and I'm going to help you. That's final." Natalie squeezed under his left arm, coming up to rest under it, and she threw an arm round his waist. "Lean on me for support if you want and try to keep your weight on your left leg." She gripped the back of his shirt with her fingers. "It'll be a piece of cake, promise." Natalie looked up with a smile and froze at the sight of Jack looking down at her.

His head was tilted down, dark eyes locked on her face but she knew without hesitation he wasn't looking into her eyes. At first, she wasn't even sure it was her he was seeing, the expression in his eyes indescribable. Natalie paused listening to him breathing, not moving even as she felt the warm breath from his mouth hit her cheek.

"Jack?" Natalie whispered. "Jack, are you ready?"

He nodded and curled his arm around her, his hand cupping the top of her shoulder.

They began up the steps in a slow, careful pace.

"Natalie…"

"Yes Jack?" She kept her eyes on the stairs, watching their feet.

"Would you lie to Bobby and tell him I did this on my own?"

"What happens if I do and then he won't help you up the next time?"

Jack chuckled. "I'm sure I can make up something to where it'll make him feel manly for helping me."

Natalie smiled looking up to see they were nearing the top of the stairs. She fell silent, clenching her jaw and tightening her grip as she supported most of his weight.

Jack let out a sigh of relief as his feet hit the top step and he grinned. "It's good to be home."

Natalie slipped out from under his arm. "I'm glad to see you back here too." She lingered behind as he limped into his room, mindful of the cast on his leg. Jack took a seat on his bed but she remained in the hallway. "I don't mean to hover or suffocate you, you know? I just worry about you is all."

"It's your job Natalie but like I said, we're not at the hospital anymore. Don't feel obligated to help me." He grunted as he slid back to sit against the wall and Natalie moved forward kneeling down. Jack fell silent, watching as she sat down Indian style, lifting his foot into her lap to begin to untie his shoelaces.

She was aware he was watching as she undid the laces, keeping her head down. Natalie removed the shoe and placed it beside his bed before shifting his foot back to the carpet. She lifted her eyes to his.

"Is there anything I can do for you while I'm up here?"

"Yeah, get out."

Natalie jerked, eyes widening. "Excuse me?"

Jack nudged his head towards his door. "You heard me, leave."

She shifted back on her knees, moving her hands so they rested on her thighs. "Jack, I know that you're hurting but-"

"I said get out!" He screamed pointing at the door. "Get out of my room!"

Natalie scrambled to her feet and she jerked halfway down the stairs as she heard him kick the door shut. Natalie flew down the last final steps and covered her mouth with a shaking hand, throwing the other out to support her against the wall. Without even knowing why, she moved to the downstairs bathroom so he wouldn't hear her cry.

She didn't come out of the bathroom until she heard Angel, Sofi, and Bobby return an hour later. Loud music was coming from Jack's room and she wiped at her face with the towel before she stepped out to greet them.

Bobby eyed her but thankfully said nothing and a gasp escaped her mouth as she spotted the huge ham along with several grocery bags.

"What'd you guys do, buy out the whole store?"

Angel glanced at her, frowning and he exchanged a look at Bobby. They said nothing, Angel turning to help Sofi with the bags.

Bobby grinned as he slapped the ham proudly. "Best looking ham in the whole damn place, picked it myself."

Sofi snorted but didn't turn around from the sink.

"I'm sure you did." Natalie smiled. She glanced around. "What can I do to help?"

"You can sit back and enjoy yourself." Bobby pulled her close nuzzling her neck. He glanced over to see Sofi and Angel still busy. "Is everything okay?" He whispered in her ear. "You've been crying."

"What?" She pulled back, "No, I haven't, and I'm fine."

Bobby cocked an eyebrow and taking her hand, pulled her into the foyer. "Don't lie to me sweetheart." He scolded her as he cornered her, successfully trapping her against a wall with both arms. "I know you well enough by now to know when you're not being totally honest with me. What happened? Did you have a fight with Jack? You know better than all of us how cranky he gets on that medication."

"I'm fine, seriously." Natalie whispered. "Yes, he's cranky but we didn't fight. He's just tired that's all, poor thing made it mostly all the way up the stairs by himself. I guess I wasn't helping by hovering over him like I was."

"You're only trying to help him, and he should appreciate you a bit more." Bobby sighed pushing away to rub at the bridge of his nose. "You've done a lot for that boy and he's not been very nice to you. Maybe you guys should have some one on one time or something, that way you two can get to know each other better. He'll probably be less cranky if that happens."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Bobby, I mean he-"

"Don't be silly Nat. You're a part of this family just like he is and seeing as how I'm hoping you might be around more often, getting to know you would be the best thing for Jack. Did you ever tell him you know how to play the guitar?"

She shook her head. "Be around more?" Natalie frowned but it was replaced with a hesitant smile. "Why would you say that?"

"Because baby," Bobby's grin widened as he moved his hands back to the wall behind her. "I like having you beside me when I wake up in the mornings."

"Bobby!" She glanced with wide-eyes over his shoulder. "Don't talk so loud."

"Why?" He chuckled. "Cause of Angel and Sofi? Please. I tell them all the time when they hear a loud thump at night that it's us."

"You do not!"

"I do!" Bobby nodded. "I just don't tell them that it's usually you kicking me off the bed in your sleep."

She laughed shaking her head. "But my apartment and my things… I like my apartment." Natalie pouted. "It's the first thing I actually started paying for on my own."

"Then keep it if you want baby." He lowered his head brushing his lips over hers. "Say yes."

Her eyes closed as she felt his teeth pull at her lower lip.

"Say yes Natalie."

She let out a sigh at the feeling of his fingers as they skimmed down the side of her torso, Bobby's hand moving down to grip her waist. He stepped forward bringing them closer as he bent his arm that still rested against the wall.

Natalie opened her eyes as the top of his fingers slipped under her shirt and she opened her mouth to respond.

"Bobby?"

He looked up over his arm, eyebrows raised, and Natalie immediately stepped away brushing her hands over her shirt to push it down.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Jack glared down at them from the top of the stairs. "Would you mind bringing me some water?" His eyes stayed on Bobby. "I need to take a pill."

"Sure thing Fairy; be right there." Bobby stepped back shooting Natalie an apologetic look. "Hold that thought Nat."

He disappeared into the kitchen and Natalie's eyes rose to Jack. He was staring at her, gripping the banister only a split second before he turned and disappeared back into his room, the door slamming.

Frowning, she followed Bobby into the kitchen.

&&&&&&&&

The house was quiet when she opened her eyes, rolling over to look at the clock on the nightstand. The blaring red numbers proclaimed it was almost 3 in the morning. Natalie rubbed at the sleep that had collected around her eyes and shot a look to see Bobby peacefully sleeping beside clad only in his boxer shorts.

She smiled remembering how he had argued for days about how he should be allowed to wear whatever he wanted to bed. She had forced him to take a vow in front of everyone that he had no dishonorable intentions being almost naked next to her and that it wasn't a 'smooth sexual move'. Just watching him raise his hand and state it out loud to Angel and Jerry had been enough for her to agree, after she had finally stopped dying laughing of course.

She was too scared to tell him the real reason was that because she had only been with one man before sexually, not because she wanted to wait when the time was right. Sure, she had been on dates and done other things when men, she wasn't naive but Bobby was a different type of man altogether. He knew what he was doing, had probably been with tons of women who knew exactly how to give him what he wanted, and the idea of disappointing him scared her.

A part of her hesitated because she wasn't sure if sleeping with him would be the right decision. Fear gripped her each time she thought about it. What if he got what he wanted and no longer wanted her? The thought almost made her hate herself. Of course Bobby wasn't like that. It didn't stop her from thinking it though.

Then, there was the side of her that still believed being in any type of relationship was a bad decision entirely. Nothing lasted forever, why should she believe this would? What if Bobby found someone else, would it break her? Did she even love him? Was it too early to think that? She wasn't even sure she knew what love was. Why exactly was she here? What exactly did she feel for Bobby if anything worth sharing with him?

Natalie slid from the bed, careful not to wake Bobby as she closed the door to his room behind her. She ignored the goose bumps that crawled down at her arms, scolding herself for not grabbing a robe as she made her way down the stairs in a black tank top and matching shorts. Not that they were indecent in case she ran into Angel but it bothered her she didn't have anything on to cover up with.

As quietly as she could, she grabbed a cup from the cabinet, moving to the fridge to open it and fill her glass with cold milk. Patricia, her nanny, always used to give her a glass of milk when she couldn't sleep. The memories brought a smile to her face and Natalie sipped at the milk in the darkened kitchen, only beams of moonlight giving her the ability to see what she was doing.

Finishing, she rinsed the cup before placing it in the sink. She was slow and careful as she made her way back up the stairs.

Natalie paused, her hand on the doorknob of Bobby's room, when she heard a sound from Jack's room.

Instantly concerned, she pivoted, inching forward with her head tilted to listen. She pressed her ear against Jack's door, hands flat against the doorframe.

It was unmistakable, Jack's groans of pain, and Natalie cracked open the door, sticking her head in.

The room was dark except for moonlight that came in from the window, the curtains pushed to each side. Natalie could see Jack as he lay on the bed, the outline of his face visible with half of it shadowed as it was tilted away from the window.

It was obvious he was sweating, still asleep, and she watched as he shuddered, mumbling. A groan escaped him, and Natalie ducked back out into the hallway.

She came back with a damp rag from the bathroom and shut his door behind her, inching towards his bed. "Jack?" He didn't answer, his body shook and Natalie sat down on her knees at the head of his bed. Steadying her hand, she leaned over to brush away the hair from his forehead and Natalie frowned at the heat that came off his skin.

Natalie brushed the rag against his face, smiling as the cool sensation caused him to sigh, tilting his head towards her in his sleep.

She wiped his forehead once again, watching as his body began to stop shaking and Natalie placed the rag on the floor, shifting so she could rearrange his blankets to cover him better. Jack's breathing was fine, his chest rising and falling in a steady pattern and she tucked the sheets in around his torso, mindful of the bandages and his cast.

Jack remained asleep, occasionally muttering and she was content for a few minutes to sit back and watch him. He looked just as he did the first time she saw him: young, helpless… cute. No, she shouldn't think that way. She shook her head. Not that there was any harm in it, she wasn't blind after all.

Jack mumbled something in his sleep. She leaned forward hearing the word again and Natalie froze at the sound of her name. Eyes wide, Natalie leaned back as he began to talk in his sleep. She looked down to see his fingers twitching and slowly, Natalie inched her fingers towards his hand. She held her breath as she slipped her hand into his, watching as the long fingers curled, tightening around her own.

She swallowed as she listened, her eyes lingering on their hands.

"Natalie…"

Her gaze rose, the strong features of his face magnified by the moonlight.

"I wish… Natalie… You're not… You're not there." His fingers twitched, his breath catching as a muscle spasmodically jerked in his chest. "You're not mine."

She covered her mouth with her free hand, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt the sob crawl up her throat. Trying to control her emotions, she looked away as she rubbed at the tears that had gathered around her eyes and began to remove her hand from his. Natalie paused at the feeling of his grip tightening.

"Jack…" Natalie leaned close raising her free hand again to brush her fingertips across his forehead. "Jack, let go." She tried again. "You have to let me go Jack."

He mumbled something she couldn't make out clearly.

"Jack." Natalie whispered more firmly. "Let go please." She was close to him now, almost leaning against the pillow supporting his head. "It's time to let me go. Right now."

She felt his grip go lax and Natalie smiled looking down at her free hand. She rubbed at her wrist, still smiling as she looked towards the sleeping man.

He was staring at her.

Natalie froze. "Jack-"

"What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"You were… you were in pain." She stuttered. "I came in when I heard you…I thought you might need my help."

Jack grunted, slowly rising up and he scooted back to lean against his pillow. She flinched as he reached to snap on the lamp and blinked against the sudden brightness until her eyes adjusted.

She was suddenly all too aware of her state of dress and Natalie cleared her throat nervously, not daring to move as Jack continued to stare at her. "Do you need anything? I brought you a wet washcloth, you seem to have a bit of a fever."

He took it from her without a single word, hand squeezing the cloth and Jack didn't seem to notice as water seeped from the material, running down his fingers and wrist.

"Do you want some water maybe? A pill might help or I could get you some Tylenol, I think I have some that might help you sleep."

"I want you to get out."

"No." The firmness in her voice surprised her. Natalie shook her head. "Not until I help you and don't tell me you don't need it because that's bullshit and you do."

Jack's right eyebrow rose but he said nothing.

"You need to take something if you're in pain and I'm here now so tell me and I'll get it for you."

"I'm not in pain." He whispered tossing the washcloth into the dirty clothesbasket at the foot of the bed. "I was just having a nightmare, that's all."

"A nightmare?"

Jack looked away. "Why do you care? Shouldn't you be with Bobby right now?"

"Bobby doesn't need me Jack, you do." She was hesitant but reached out nonetheless, placing a hand gently on his arm. "I want to help you Jack but you have to trust me and let me do that. Don't you see that I care for you?"

His eyes rose to hers. "I don't need anything from you…" He watched as the hurt look crossed her face again, "medicine wise." Jack cleared his throat. "But if you wouldn't mind, I'd kinda like to have my Walkman, it's behind me."

"Of course Jack." She smiled and moved forward, rising to take a seat on the edge of his bed. Jack made room and she tried to ignore his gaze as she reached over his left shoulder, spotting the portable CD player on the shelf.

Just as she touched it, she felt his weight shift again and concerned she looked down. "Jack, are you sure you're -"

Natalie sucked in her breath, her eyes locked on Jack's as he studied her, their faces inches apart. He had tilted his head, scooting forward to sit taller against the pillow, and it caused her to press her chest against him from the angle.

She slipped from surprise and flustered she reached out to grab the top of the shelf, the movement only bringing her closer to him. Natalie was silent as she felt Jack's hand slip between them to rest on the naked curve of her hip.

"Jack…"

He smirked and before she could untangle herself, Jack moved his head forward and captured her mouth with his.

Shock made her fall even more against him and she shivered as his tongue brushed against her own, his hand slipping under her tank top, fingers splaying out across her back as he pressed against her. Natalie returned the kiss as Jack deepened it, her hand slipping from the shelf to slide up his shoulder, her fingers digging into the choppy hair at the base of his neck.

Everything in her brain was screaming at that very moment, every warning bell and alarm whistling but they were drowned out by the sound of her heart as it beat against her chest. Someone moaned, she wasn't sure whom, and Natalie gasped as Jack's hand slipped around the front to cover one of her breasts.

He squeezed and Natalie jerked against him. She heard him chuckle, smiling against her lips and changed direction, skimming down her stomach quickly. She gasped as his hand slid down the front of her shorts and Natalie tore her mouth from his, releasing his hair so fast she swayed back and grabbed at his shoulder to steady herself.

Jack hissed in pain and immediately Natalie fell from the bed.

"Oh my god, Jack, I'm sorry." She covered her mouth with her hand reaching forward. "I didn't mean to… Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

"No!" He pushed her hand away and shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Just... just go."

"Jack…"

"Just go!" He turned his head away squeezing his eyes shut. "Please."

Natalie nodded, her eyes still wide with her heart thumping against her chest. She scrambled to her feet and the door opened and shut behind her within seconds.

She paused to lean against the door as her chest heaved. It took her several minutes to collect herself and Natalie stepped away from his door, running her hands through her hair. Slow, careful steps took her back into Bobby's room and she slipped back under the covers. Natalie turned away from him, curling herself into a little ball. Her eyes found the red lights of the clock and she fixed her gaze on them, never finding the sleep she so desperately needed.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: And the black lash starts! Just kidding. I know some of you are a little upset with me, rooting for Bobby and all that. But like I said, this isn't a Bobby fic and Natalie is my Mary Sue invention I love to play with. It's hard to explain about the choice I made to want her with Jack but when I look at her and how she is, she just seems more compatible with him. Just keep in mind… Love is a strong thing, you can connect to so many people in the world, I'm not one that believes in one true soul mate. I think you can love countless people but there's just one that fits you better than anyone. Bobby would feel connected to Natalie cause of her caring nature towards someone he loves, he would be attracted to her because of her qualities, but that doesn't mean he'd love her or that she wouldn't feel some sort of connection with Jack. I'll stop blabbering but I hope that you still enjoy what you read, don't get too angry with me. It's just a ride, enjoy it. Bobby fic coming up very soon. I promise to post the first chapter to it before I post 10 of this one. Enjoy._

**Chapter Eight**

Bobby reached out for Natalie but his search came up empty; cool sheets drifting under his fingertips. He was immediately awake and sat up rubbing at his head before he swung his legs off the bed. Scratching, he grabbed a pair of worn out jeans from the floor and stumbled to the stairs.

He found Angel and Sofi in the living room, the television on though it was obvious they weren't paying any attention to it.

Bobby scratched at his stomach, yawning. "You guys seen Natalie?"

They ignored him. He turned as he heard the back door of the house open, Natalie entering as she shook the snow off her coat. "Hey," Bobby greeted, "I woke up and you were gone. You had me worried."

She flashed him an uneasily smile as she slid her jacket off her shoulders and walked into the foyer to put it on the coat rack, Bobby following close behind. "Sorry Bobby, it just looked so nice outside I wanted to go walking you know?"

"Nice, my ass!" Angel yelled from the living room. "Girl, you probably froze your titties off." There was the sound of a loud slap and Angel grunted as Sofi began ranting at him in Spanish.

Bobby shook his head with a smile. "Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

"No. I mean, I'm not very hungry at the moment but I'm sure in an hour or so I might be. Besides, it's almost lunch."

Bobby reached out to pull her close to him and he frowned noticing she was stiff against him. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Natalie sent him another small smile as she backed away. "You mentioned food. If you and Angel are hungry, I can make you something to eat."

He cocked an eyebrow but nodded as he followed her into the kitchen. "Yeah, that sounds good but you forgot the Fairy Queen. Jack will probably take a sandwich too."

"Oh, right… Jack, I didn't mean to forget him." Natalie muttered nodding. She concentrated on gathering things in the kitchen, smiling as she noticed Sofi join her to help.

Bobby stretched again. "I'm gonna go jump in the shower and see if Cracker Jack is up yet. Maybe I can even get his ass downstairs in one non-cranky piece."

"Okay."

The kitchen was silent as Natalie retrieved plates from the cabinet, Sofi moving to get the bread, meat, and other condiments from the fridge. The sound of Angel watching the hockey game filled the house and Natalie smiled when he cursed as the other team scored, the sound of something hitting the television following.

Sofi moved to stand beside her opening the bread bag but Natalie was aware that the Hispanic woman was concentrating on more than just that.

"You've done a lot for Jackie-Boy."

She shrugged accepting the bread handed to her and gripped her knife, dipping it into the jar of mustard on the counter. "I was his nurse. Like I keep saying, it was my job."

Sofi nodded as she continued to watch. "He thinks a lot of you, you know."

"Who, Bobby?" Natalie wiggled her nose, placing the bread on the plate.

Sofi didn't extend the piece of bread in her hand right away and she shook her head. "No, Jack. Jack thinks a lot of you." She thrust the bread out. "This conversation is about you and Jackie."

Natalie slathered the next piece with a glob of mustard. "There is no me and Jack."

There was an amused chuckle beside her as Sofi shook her head. "I see the way he looks at you chica. Last night, it was plain as day. You should have seen his face, the way he watched you with Bobby, the way he looked at you when you helped him from the couch. No wait," She tapped at her chin, "You did see that, didn't you?"

"Sofi…" Natalie placed down the knife. She exhaled at the look Sofi was giving her, not one of hostility or anger but one of sympathy and understanding. "Please don't tell Bobby. Jack's just-"

"In love with you."

Natalie turned to lean against the counter, rubbing at her forehead. "I don't know how this happened. I haven't… To my knowledge I haven't done anything that would make Jack feel that way… Have I?"

"Feel what way?"

Her eyes swung to the doorway to see Angel leaning against it with a frown. He glanced between her and Sofi.

"What are you talking about?"

"The king of the crank Angel, ay!" Sofi threw her hands up, shooting a glance at Natalie as she turned back to the counter. "It's like you men have no ears. Natalie's upset because Jack has been rude to her lately."

"He's just adjusting to the new medication." Natalie fidgeted. "And I'm sure having your nurse follow you home and constantly hover is enough to make anyone feel irritated after a while."

"I reckon." Angel nodded slowly. He sniffed at the air. "I don't smell no ham cooking. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry Papi."

"Only for you baby."

Natalie turned back around taking another piece of bread from Sofi. Sofi set down her things and raced at Angel, jumping with a squeal as he caught her, her legs going around his waist. Natalie kept her head down busying herself in making the sandwiches as the two disappeared, and she heard them running up the stairs.

"Hey! Watch it, injured man coming through!"

Her back stiffened at the sound of Bobby's voice followed by the occasional grunts, heavy footsteps, and a shower of sarcastic insults.

Natalie sat down her knife, replacing the cap back on the mustard.

"You not done with those sandwiches yet?"

She turned slowly, her eyes catching site of Bobby in the doorway, Jack's tall form lingering behind him. Bobby was smiling and she weakly shot a smile back, her eyes catching Jack's. He said nothing, merely staring and after a moment, Natalie cleared her throat as she looked away and motioned at the sandwiches.

"I wasn't sure what else other than mustard you guys might want on the bread."

Jack shoved past Bobby, limping but at a good pace, and she watched under her eyelashes as he began to dig through his coat on the rack. Natalie spotted the cigarettes in his hand as he put the coat back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Excuse me?"

Her mouth dropped open as she watched him stick a cigarette in his mouth. She shot a glance at Bobby as Jack pulled his lighter from his jeans pocket. "You're just gonna stand there and let him start smoking again?"

Bobby shrugged moving to the fridge. "He's a grown man baby, I can't tell him what to do."

"You're gonna smoke, seriously?" She placed her hands on her hips as she glared at Jack, her nervousness and anxiety gone to be replaced by surprised disappointment and concern. "You've gone two months without one!"

"What are you, my mother?"

Bobby noticeable stiffened as he pulled back from the fridge with a jar of Mayo. "Jack…"

"Sorry."

She didn't fail to notice he only shot Bobby the apologetic look. "Bobby may not want to stand up to you about this but I do." Natalie stepped up to Jack, ripping the cigarette out of his mouth, and she snapped it in half. "It's disgusting, it's bad for your health, and with your daily high dose of medication I don't think it's entirely such a good idea to smoke or drink."

Jack growled down at her. "Don't do that again."

"Why? What are you gonna do Mr. Big Shot?"

Jack stepped closer to her, his eyes flashing hot with sudden anger. "I mean it, don't do that again."

"Guys, whoa." Bobby stepped in between them, pushing each back on the shoulder gently. "What the hell has gotten into you two?"

Jack stepped back even more as Natalie shook her head. She watched as he growled again, suddenly flinging the cigarettes, and the pack bounced harmlessly against the wall to fall to the floor. The kitchen was silent as he limped towards the dining room.

"I'm sorry Bobby." She looked to him nervously. "I get… I get rather uptight about smoking." Natalie turned back to the counter. "My father used to smoke cigars all the time and he thought it was funny to blow the smoke in my face."

"I'm sorry baby." He moved next to her and reached out, cupping her face with his hand. "You two had me worried for a second. Thought you had some private war going on I didn't know about."

She bit the inside of her mouth. "I don't think he likes me very much."

"Nonsense. Jack adores you!" Bobby argued. "You're like the little sister he never had that hovers around a lot with a bucket of pills."

Natalie blinked, her gaze wide as she glanced at Bobby. "I don't think that's it."

"Then what is it?"

She scrambled her brain for a quick answer. "It's more like wicked stepsister."

"Don't be ridiculous." He piled the sandwiches onto a plate. "Trust me, you guys spend some alone time together, I promise you that you won't want to stop playing dolls with him. It'll do him good, he needs more friends."

&&&&&&&&

Angel and Sofi managed to untangle themselves to return to the table and Natalie shifted nervously in her seat as silence filled the room. It wasn't uncomfortable… for the most part.

Just as they had sat down, Jerry had swung by to see Jack, taking a seat next to Angel and Sofi. Bobby had insisted she sit between him and Jack.

It was amazing to see them together, conversation eventually picking up as they passed the bowls and plates around. Natalie had insisted on making more than just sandwiches and had added soup and random vegetables she could find in their pantry. Days like this she wished it was possible to eat up guilt or make it disappear by cooking more than humanly needed.

She took the sandwich plate from Bobby, picking up one to place it on her own plate, and then handed it to Jack. He took it without a sound, not looking at her but the feeling of his fingers sliding against hers as he accepted the plate made her eyes dart to his face. He didn't look up, merely taking a sandwich as well, and he passed the plate to Jerry.

"Babe, you okay?"

Natalie's head snapped towards Bobby and she nodded. "Yes, sorry; I got caught up thinking about something."

"Not work I hope. You have a full week off from that place."

"You caught me." Natalie shrugged nonchalantly. "I just hope they're okay while I'm gone. That place can get hectic." She muttered taking a vegetable bowl from him next. She dipped out some green beans then passed the bowl to Jack without looking at him, jerking her hand away quickly as she felt him grip the side of it.

Natalie picked up her fork, stabbing a green bean without remorse. She scolded herself for acting so immature. This wasn't her, what was this proving?

Someone cleared their throat and she looked up to find Angel watching her as he took a sip from his glass. Immediately she looked down and placed the bean into her mouth. She shifted in her seat, feeling her leg hit Jack's cast, and Natalie forgot her newly sworn vow of silence.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to…"

"I'm fine." He nodded. "Pass me the corn."

"You don't like corn." Angel spat. "When'd you start eating corn?"

"Probably around the same time you started dating stupid chicks." Bobby wiped at his mouth, barely moving his head in time to duck the wadded up napkin Sofi threw at him. He lifted the bowl giving it to Natalie. "There you go, make Jackie happy."

It slipped from her fingers, crashing on the table and Natalie swore as she shoved her chair back, grabbing her napkin. Bobby and Sofi rose as well, each patting at the small mess.

"I'm so sorry. My fingers slipped." She patted at the table, lifting the bowl that still contained a good amount of corn. "There Jack, sorry." Natalie shoved it at him without looking and let go as she felt him take it.

"It's no big deal." Bobby shrugged. "Sit down. I'll get some more napkins."

She sat down again as he ventured into the kitchen, Sofi collecting the soaked napkins and following after him. Natalie cleared her throat and looked up at hearing Angel's soft chuckle.

He was watching her again, a small smile on his face and as she watched, his eyes darted between her and Jack. He kept smiling, lifting his glass back up to his mouth.

She directed her gaze down again, her plate suddenly the most interesting thing she had ever seen her entire life.

&&&&&&&&

"I want to see tight passes too!" Bobby exclaimed in the living room. "Now let's go."

"I ain't playing hockey man, and there's no way Jack can play."

"Jack can cheerlead. He'd love that, right Cracker Jack? Give you a chance to put on your outfit again."

"You guys go ahead." Jack's deep voice rumbled emotionless from his seat on the couch. "I need to take some medication anyway, maybe take a nap too."

Sofi snapped the dishrag down on the counter from beside Natalie and turned, marching into the living room.

Natalie continued to wash the dishes at the sink listening as Sofi joined in loudly to the conversation.

"Angel, I remember us having a conversation about spending time together! Shopping remember? You promised!"

"Baby, I…"

"No! We're going and that's final. Today. Ahora."

Bobby chuckled. "Aw, La Vida Loca wants to charge something else on Angel's card. I'm so surprised. I'm sorry but Mr. Wong's all maxed out at the moment."

"Shut the hell up Bobby!" Sofi snapped. "I don't remember anyone ever asking your opinion on anything!"

Natalie shook her head and placed the now final dry dish into the rack on the counter. She dried her hands with the towel and turned towards the doorway to find Bobby standing there.

"Hey."

"Hey back." She smiled and tossed the rag back on the counter. "Are you guys going out to play hockey?"

"Nah," He rolled his eyes. "La Vida Loca has Angel on a leash right now so I'm gonna go with Jerry to see his kids. Wanna go?"

"Someone needs to look after your brother."

"I'm sure he'll be-"

"You did say you wanted me to get to know him better didn't you?" She shrugged as she slid her hands into her pockets. "No better time than this."

"You're right." Bobby nodded stepping forward to place a kiss on her forehead. "We'll be back shortly."

"I'll be here."

&&&&&&&&

It was quiet in the house except for the sound of the television playing loudly in the living room. Natalie tapped her fingers on the kitchen table and glanced at the clock. The boys had only been gone 20 minutes and she had yet to hear one word or sound from Jack. It was getting close to the time for him to take his medication and she knew for a fact it was still upstairs on the bathroom sink.

Natalie rose from the table, moving into the living room to find Jack lying on his back with the remote in his hand as he stared at the screen.

"It's about time for your medication."

He didn't shift his head away from the television. "Then go get it."

"I don't think that's how you ask someone nicely."

"Fine." Jack shrugged still not looking at her. "Please go get my medication for me before I fucking die. Thanks."

"Okay, that's enough." Natalie marched around the couch, bending to tear the remote from his hand and she hit the off button, watching in satisfaction as the TV went black. She tossed the remote on the table. "It's time to end the pity party and the Crank Fest Of Life you've got going. You're being worse than children at the hospital I swear."

"Give me the remote back Natalie."

"Why? So you can rot your brain even more with that crap?" She shook her head. "There's nothing good on anyway."

"I said give it back." He shoved himself up on his elbows, turning so that his back rested against the couch cushions. "Now."

"Or what Gimpy?" Natalie chuckled. "You'll attack me with witty sarcasm?"

"No," Jack was up on his feet a lot faster than she thought would be possible, glaring down at her, the coffee table the only thing separating them. "I'll kiss that loud mouth of yours and shut you up for good."

She took a step back at the serious tone of his voice. "Jack…"

"Yes Natalie?" He was edging around the table, keeping his eyes on hers.

"Stop. Right there." Natalie pointed out at him. "This has gone too far."

"What has?" Jack paused on the other side of the coffee table, slouching causally as she debated between staying to argue and bolting for the door. "I don't know if I'm sure what you're talking about."

Her hand began to shake and she lowered it quickly. "We can't do this Jack. I'm… I'm dating your brother and you're not yourself, you're sick and the medication is…"

"We're not doing anything…" Jack took another step forward. "…yet."

"Last night was a mistake on my part." Natalie sputtered backing up. "I let concern for you pass a line that I shouldn't have crossed. You were dazed, heavily medicated and had just come out of sleep. You didn't know what you were doing."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"No, it's not." She squeaked as he took more calm steps towards her and she felt the firmness of the wall come in contact with her backside. "Jack, please…"

"Please what?" He trapped her there, his left arm rising to cut off her exit as the corner of the wall boxed her in from the left. He remained inches away, gazing down with dark, playful eyes. "What Natalie?"

"Don't…" She felt the whisper slip from her lips without force. "Don't do this."

"It's not me Natalie, it's you. You've done this to me." Jack reached out, bringing his free arm up so that his fingers could play with the silky strands of her hair as it hung around her shoulders. "I heard your voice Natalie and I knew. I just knew that you were waiting for me when I was ready to open my eyes. Bobby, Angel, they don't understand the connection we have, no one does, but we have it and you know it." His fingers released her hair, hand hovering over the skin of her arm and he allowed his hand to cup the side of her face, fingers lightly brushing the skin of her neck. "I know you feel it every time we're in the room together. Everyone sees it but you; you refuse to because of Bobby."

"Bobby and I…"

"Bobby and you?" Jack spat, lips twisting. "Tell me Natalie, after two months of being with Bobby have you slept with him yet? Have you done anything but heavy petting and the occasional kiss?" He chuckled as he trailed a finger along her jaw. "He kisses you more on the face than anywhere on your body. Admit it."

"I can't hurt him." She whispered. "I won't."

"Then end it with him before you do. Bobby's strong; he'll get over it and move onto the next girl in no time, he always does. Trust me. He's not in love with you."

"Stop." Her eyes flashed. "Why are you saying these things to me? Why are you doing this? He's your brother."

"This doesn't change the fact that I love him as a brother." Jack's gaze lowered as he shifted his attention past her face, his fingers brushing against the top of her low-neck sweater. "It doesn't change how I feel about you."

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt him snap loose the top button with a flick of his thumb. She clawed at the wall as if afraid any minute she'd slip; the sound of his breathing and the feeling of the warmth that radiated off him making her light-headed.

"It doesn't change how you feel about me."

"I don't-"

"Yes." He shifted to cup her face with both hands. "You do."

Jack covered her mouth with his own, drawing them close to where he flattened her comfortably against the wall. Her hands clutched at his black hoodie as he deepened the kiss without resistance. Jack titled her head to gain more access to her mouth, tongue sliding against hers and he moaned against her mouth as he tasted her warmth.

Natalie was lost, delicious shivers sparking down her spine as her hands slipped under his hoodie. She gasped as Jack bit her lower lip, growling at the feeling of her fingernails scraping the abs of his stomach.

He pressed his hips into her, releasing her face to shove his hands under her own shirt, hands cupping her breasts through the lacy texture of her bra.

Jack tore his mouth from hers; breathing hard as he stared down at her, lust swirling in his dark orbs. "I want you upstairs in my room."

"Jack, we-"

"God Natalie, for once, don't fight me on this." He groped her roughly with both hands, slipping his fingers into the cups of her bra and he chuckled as her hips jerked involuntarily, eyelids threatening to snap shut. "Don't make me beg Natalie."

"No." The rejection tore from her lips and she panicked throwing out her arm to separate them. "No!" Natalie shoved him away, hands shaking as she straightened at her clothing. She was mortified as the tears began to stream down her face. "I have to go. I have to get out of here."

"Go?" Jack snarled. "Go where?"

"Away from you." She started for the door but he grabbed her arm, swinging her back to face him. "Jack, let go!"

"Go where?" He repeated. "You're not just walking out of here away from this house, away from me Natalie."

"I said let go of me!"

"What the hell is going on here?"

Natalie twisted her arm free, almost falling into the wall as she did, and her wide eyes swung to see Angel standing in the doorway of the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: (blows trumpet) Second to LAST chapter has now arrived! I took a few minutes thinking of what to say here (hence why it's long) so I want to start by saying something about the content and to give you a warning. No, there will be NO SEX in this fic. My other one coming up with Bobby and my next Jack one, why yes, but this one? No. That would be a very 'off' thing for my character to do and I don't see why a fic has to have sex in it just to validate itself or please people. I'm an adult at 22 years old and I can tell you it's not everything, sex is very overrated, that's why it's always perfect in books and movies. I'm not saying I'm against it or that it's evil by no means, I even enjoy writing it but for this fic, it's not going to happen. I wanted this fic to be romantic but drama and angst filled and in the end a happy thing. I wrote this story for me and for those who might enjoy it but overall, it's what I want to write and the decisions are mine in the end. Some things in the story you may not like but they DO get you to react and leave a comment, and they do (hopefully and from what I've seen) have you coming back to read the next chapter. I appreciate all the reviews, the kind words, the people I've met from writing this story. It's been a joy writing it. Chapter Ten is already written and being checked by my beta at the moment but it IS done. I was hoping to get 100 reviews by the time I reach the finish line and you guys are so amazing that it might come true. (I turned off the anony blocker btw for those of you wanting to chime in that don't have accounts. Feel free!) And on a final note, just a fair warning that the annual Mary Sue cconvention was held at my house and Natalie was voted #1 this chapter. (laughs) I'm so proud of my little OFC. The next couple chapters and the info is a bit flowery but you know what? Deal. LOL. Thanks again. Enjoy it._

**Chapter Nine**

He was glaring at the both of them, the muscles in his jaw twitching and his eyes flashed. "I said," Angel barked stepping further into the living room, "What the fuck is going on?"

"Papi, you left the bags in the …" Sofi's voice trailed off as she came up behind him, eyes scanning the three of them and she instantly shrank back into the kitchen.

"Nothing's…"

"We were…."

"Shut the hell up." Angel grabbed Natalie by upper arm, snatching Jack's ear as he passed and both yelped in protest. He moved them towards the couch, pushing Jack down with a careful eye on his leg as he shoved Natalie down beside him. Angel stood back and placed his hands on his hips, looking between the two of them. "Spill it."

Jack crossed his arms, glaring up at Angel with the fire of determination in his eyes. "I don't think this concerns you Brother."

Natalie crossed her arms as well. "There's nothing to be concerned with in the first place."

"You both are shitty liars." Angel chuckled, the firm anger still not lost in his voice. "I was there at lunch, I know what I saw. I've been seeing it since the hospital. If you two are bumping uglies…"

"We are not… bumping anything!" Natalie cried out glaring at him.

"Yeah, nice vocabulary skills." Jack chuckled. "It's called having sex or fucking, not bumping uglies."

"We are doing none of those things!" Natalie shoved away from the couch pointing at Angel. "And don't you dare touch me like that again."

Sofi had reappeared in the doorway, biting at her lip nervously.

"Jack and I haven't and aren't planning and aren't going to sleep together! How dare you accuse me of that, look at him!"

"Hey!"

She flinched at Jack's cry of objection but ignored him. "He's injured, he's heavily medicated, and he's at home under the same roof as Bobby now. I wouldn't betray Bobby that way."

"Betray me what way?"

"Jesus Christ!" Natalie slapped at her forehead, not looking as she listened to the front door shut behind Bobby and he came into the living room, glancing around in confusion as he jerked off his gloves.

"I asked a question. Is someone gonna answer me?"

"Yeah," Angel crossed his arms, eyeing Natalie with a smug look. "He asked you a question girlie."

"I didn't come here to get attacked." Natalie's voice betrayed her strong words as it quivered with uncertainty. "I came here… I don't know why I came here to be honest. This was a mistake." She shook her head. "Excuse me, please."

She shoved past them, bounding up the steps and was halfway when Bobby stopped her, grabbing her arm. He was frowning; eyebrows furrowed in that Bobby way that always led a person to think they were about to get smacked around. She had no fear of that yet the brooding look still caused her to step back towards the wall.

"Tell me what's going on Natalie." Bobby demanded. "I come home to find everyone shouting at each other, and you and Angel squaring off as if you're about to throw down. What did I just interrupt exactly?"

She rubbed at her face with her free hand. "I can't do this Bobby. I thought I could and I just can't." Natalie motioned down to her arm he held in a tight grip. "Please release me."

"Do what?" He did as she asked but she knew if she moved, he'd only grab her again. "What can't you do?"

"I can't be here!" She exclaimed. "I'm no longer Jack's nurse, I have no right to barge into your life anymore, it's only complicating things. I… I just can't be your girlfriend anymore, I'm sorry."

"Wait. You're breaking up with me?"

"I'm sorry."

"What the fuck for?" Bobby spat hotly. "Just this morning everything was fine and now you're fucking bailing ship."

"Don't cuss at me Bobby."

"I'll cuss if I fucking want to Natalie. You're an adult; don't act like you've never heard the words before. You're breaking up with me for no reason, just like that, and you expect me to just be okay with it and let you go on your merry way?"

"Don't act like this is breaking your heart Bobby!" She gathered up all the courage she ever had found in her body and straightened her back as much as she could. "And don't act like this is the first time a girl has ever dumped you." Natalie pushed away from the wall. "I'm leaving and that's it. We're done; I'm done. End of story."

"This isn't just a switch you turn off and on when you want to Natalie!" Bobby reached out for her but she flinched, bumping hard into the wall, and it caused him to stop, eyebrows furrowing from the mixture of anger and confusion. "We were fine up until now, up until I came back after leaving you here with Jackie."

She froze, eyes locked on his and she wished for nothing more than to sink into the wallpaper as a light of realization sank into his eyes.

"What'd he do?" Bobby demanded hotly. "What' d he say to you?"

"He didn't-"

"Bullshit Natalie, stop protecting him all the damn time. He's not some kid!" This time he ignored the flinching of her body and grabbed her arms, shaking her slightly but not to where it hurt her. "Tell me what he did! Did he say something to you, do something you didn't like?"

Natalie broke away from his arms, falling against the wall again. "I kissed him, okay!" She wiped at the tears that had begun to stream down her cheeks. "I kissed him and I liked it!" Natalie twisted away from him. "That's why we're done Bobby. Because I'm not worthy of being in this house with you any longer."

Natalie saw his body stiffen out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to see his eyes turn cold, his jaw muscles popping as he ground his teeth.

"You're right. We are done." Bobby whispered strongly. "And I think it's time you left."

She turned without a moment's hesitation, bounding up the steps, and flew into the room she once shared with him, gathering her things as quickly as she could.

Bobby was gone when she came back down, no one else meeting her eyes except Jack. He remained sitting on the couch watching, his face showing no emotion, and he didn't remove his eyes until the front door shut firmly behind her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

One Year and Several Months Later –

"Dr. Hamilton to the front desk, Dr. Hamilton to the front desk please. Code 7-11. Code 7-11."

Natalie sighed with a shake of her head, glancing up at her patient with a gentle smile. "I'm sorry Mr. Vargus, I'm gonna have to take that." He nodded and she glanced towards the nurse at her right. "Nurse Shaver, would you mind finishing up here?"

"No problem Doctor."

Natalie nodded and left the room, quick steps taking her to the nurses' station without pause. She fixed Melissa with a curious gaze as she stopped at the counter. "We don't have a 7-11 emergency code."

"I know." Melissa pointed to her plastic drink cup, the 7-11 gas station symbol displayed proudly on the side. "We do however have a serious problem. Seems that Daniel Beckford's test results came back from the lab and they're all positive."

"Oh no." Natalie took the file Melissa extended, flipping it open. "Every single test?"

"Afraid so."

"Has anyone called him yet?"

"We figured you'd like to do it since you're his doctor."

Natalie nodded. "Fine, I'll take care of that now." She walked off without another glance at Melissa, her full concentration on the folder until she entered her office.

The phone call lasted only 20 minutes. Daniel took the news that he had liver cancer better than his wife, excusing himself so that he could comfort her. Natalie agreed, scheduling him quickly for an appointment, and she hung up the phone, staring at it in silence.

"It's always hard when you have to give bad news, not good like you want."

Natalie nodded covering her chin with her hand as Dr. Stewart entered and closed the door behind him. "I know you're right but it still gets me every time."

"Try dealing with it for twenty-five years. It's going to happen Natalie. You can't save them all."

She nodded again then straightened up in her chair. "What can I do for you Thomas?"

"You have a visitor that's been waiting for an hour. Says he's not leaving until he speaks to you."

Her heart stopped then began to beat rapidly against her chest but she nodded, flinging a hand over her hair. "Show him in."

Thomas disappeared back into the hall and Natalie stood up, smoothing down her white regulation coat as she cleared her throat. He opened the door again and she almost choked as the patient entered in behind him.

"Mr. Drowser." She greeted the old man. "What a surprise to see you. Let me guess, you ate peanut butter…. again?"

Thomas rolled his eyes, shutting the door quietly behind him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Natalie cursed as the machine ate her change once again. "Of all the days…" She dug into her pockets again, smiling as she found a crumpled dollar. This time it took her money without hesitation and spit the bottle of flavored water down the shoot to the bottom.

She smiled, nodding at people who greeted her in the hall as she made her way towards her office, but her mind was elsewhere.

It had been foolish for her to even think that it had been Jack who had been waiting to see her. She had done her best to stay out of the Mercer family's way during their visits for Jack's therapy sessions. Even though they were on a different floor, she had made sure she locked herself away in her office until his time was up.

It had been almost two years since she had felt Jack's lips against hers, had seen the anger and hurt in Bobby's eyes as she had seemingly betrayed him. She had done what she had to because in the end, all you had was family. She had returned to hers and left theirs before it began to crumble.

It didn't stop her from waking up some nights crying. At first she had thought it to be nothing but guilt. After the third night in a row, she had woken up, the streams of tears blurring her vision. Her mind however was clear, the image of Jack's face still lingering from her dream.

The hospital staff had immediately noticed the change in Natalie's focus and attitude upon her return. The gentle smile and caring nature was still there, but she had turned into a woman possessed, taking double shifts whenever she could. She had thrown herself into extra classes at the University and Medical program as well, earning her diploma and license for practice in the fastest time ever recorded at the hospital. Despite this, she refused to slow down.

At the news of her success and no doubt the increase of her paycheck, her mother had seemingly forgotten their previous battle of words. She called every day at the hospital and at the house, even leaving messages on the machine when Natalie refused to pick up. Her sister Amelia was divorced, working to her mother's disgust down at the local mall, and to top it off, her father's business had dipped somewhat and he had turned back to alcohol to cure his ills. Natalie had leant a sympathetic ear but that had been the extent of her kindness. She had no doubt in her mind that her mother would find a way to survive; she always did, at any cost.

She approached her office, nodding at a passing nurse and entered as she took a sip of her water. Natalie paused at the door as her eyes caught sight of the masculine figure standing by her desk. His back was to her, the familiar leather jacket still on as well as the black beanie on his head. Natalie cleared her throat, shutting the door, and she made her way around her desk.

"Mr. Mercer, this is a pleasant surprise…."

Bobby nodded still glancing around at the papers and plaques on her wall. "You've been busy."

"Way of the world I'm afraid." She sat down the bottle as she took a seat and motioned for him to do the same. "It is a hospital after all." Natalie smiled, the expression not quite meeting her eyes. "What brings you to my domain?"

She wasn't surprised when he didn't sit. He brought his eyes back to hers. "I'm wasting time while Jack finishes up his session. He only has one more after this one."

Natalie kept the smile frozen on her face. "I'm glad to hear that Mr. Mercer. The hospital and its staff are always happy to hear when successful case has recuperated."

"Why do you keep calling me Mr. Mercer Natalie, you know my name."

She wiped the smile off her face. "I'm on the clock." Natalie tapped at the top of the small clock near the edge of her desk. "Tis the time for such formalities." She leaned back in her chair. "I hate to be short with you Mr. Mercer but I do have patients I need to see and attend to. If there's something I can help you with, I'd be more than happy to-"

"You lied to me."

"Excuse me?"

"You lied to me that day." He smirked shaking his head. "When you told me you had kissed Jack."

"I had-"

"After he kissed you first." Bobby interrupted. "He told me all about it. I knew he would tell me the truth eventually; he doesn't keep secrets that well, you know how girls are."

Natalie clutched at her water bottle as he continued.

"He told me you tried to stop him, that you were arguing with him over it when Angel came back." Bobby shrugged. "I have to say, it happened a lot faster than I had anticipated."

"What do you mean?"

He looked away moving to the wall to tilt one of her plaques up with the tip of his finger. "I knew Jackie had a soft spot for you since day one. Everyone could see it but I didn't want to. I thought it was just a crush and seeing as how at first you didn't seem to feel the same, I chose to ignore it." Bobby turned back. "Bad call on my part."

Natalie shook her head. "That's all it was Bobby, a stupid crush. It happens sometimes with patients, they get connected to a doctor or nurse on a personal level. I'm sure Jack's fine by now and has moved on to bigger and better things. I have."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "I can see that." He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. "I'm sure all these plaques and awards have really filled that void in your life."

"There is no void."

"Natalie…" Bobby shook his head as he approached her desk from the side. "You never were really good at lying to me." He ignored the scared expression in her eyes as he reached out and took her chin in his hand. "It's okay to feel something for someone more than just as a doctor Natalie." Bobby released her and stepped back. "God knows of all people you should be happy." He glanced down at his watch. "I gotta get going before Jack thinks I bailed on his ass." He shot her one last look. "Remember what I said Natalie."

"Goodbye Mr. Mercer." She turned away from him and picked up the phone. "It was a pleasure to see you again."

"You too Natalie."

She didn't release her grip on the phone until the door had shut after him. Natalie lowered the phone back down to the receiver and wiped at the tears that had collected on the lashes of her eyes. Her shoulders began to shake but she jerked back as the phone rang, snatching it back up.

"This is Dr. Hamilton." She paused as she wiped at her face. "….Okay, be right there."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Well this is it. As promised, it's a happy ending and one that leaves it open for a sequel. For those that have asked, YES I do plan on writing one especially if people wish to see more of Natalie. She's a character I do enjoy writing. I hope that you enjoyed the fic and that you come back for my other stories. I shall be posting a new Jack and a new Bobby story in the next few days (the start of my new Bobby by tonight or tomorrow hopefully). Thank you for all the great feedback and see you soon._

**Chapter Ten**

Another week passed and Natalie pushed away the conversation with Bobby from her mind with double shifts. She ignored Melissa's concerned jabs and the nurses that fussed at her. A firm arched eyebrow and threatening of a pink slip caused them to quiet down but she found even that was short-lived as they simply waited several hours before trying to gang up on her again.

Natalie slid the notebook into her desk, checking to make sure all the files had been piled in a careful, neat fashion. She didn't look up as someone knocked on her open office door. "Yes?"

"There's a delivery for you at the front desk Dr. Hamilton."

She nodded coming around the desk. "Thank you. I'll be right there." Natalie glanced up as the nurse turned to leave. "What is it?"

"It's a large package." Laura shrugged. "Melissa said you had to sign for it."

"Oh okay," Natalie stopped, a racking cough halting her, and she placed a hand against her chest as she leaned on the desk.

"Dr. Hamilton? Are you okay?"

"It's nothing." She nodded clearing her throat. "I'm fine, thank you."

Laura eyed her hesitantly but nodded. "I'll inform them you're on your way."

"Thank you." Natalie recollected herself, taking a sip from her water bottle before she headed towards the nurses' desk. Her mind scanned through the list of options for what could be waiting for her. She hadn't ordered anything recently and no packages for the hospital had been billed to them in her name.

More than likely, it was Melissa pulling yet another prank and she had willingly once again fell for it.

Natalie continued up the hall, getting closer, and she nodded at a passing nurse who smiled, winking as she walked by. Natalie frowned but kept going. Maybe she forgot that she-

She stopped several feet away from the desk, her eyes wide at the sight of Jack Mercer standing there.

Jack was leaning against the counter, laughing and smiling at Melissa as they chatted away. He was dressed in ripped jeans, a black shirt with different colored skulls that was covered partly by his open black leather jacket. Jack said something else that made Melissa laugh and he smiled, the expression lighting up his face.

He shifted at that moment catching sight of her standing there. Jack moved away from the desk, hands at his sides as his eyes stayed locked on hers. He moved forward at the same time she did, both ignoring the people bustling around them and the eyes of several nurses including Melissa that began to watch.

Natalie stopped a foot away from him, tucking her hands into her lab coat pockets so he wouldn't see that her shaking. "Mr. Mercer… It's good to see you back to good health again."

"Jack," He whispered. "I like it better when you call me Jack."

Natalie shifted on her feet and nodded. "Jack." She cleared her throat, "What brings you to my floor?"

"I finished my last session today." He scratched at the back of his neck. "I wanted to see you again before I left."

"You've seen me."

"I have." Jack nodded pursing his lips together momentarily. "I'm sorry about you and Bobby, about what I did. I told him what happened."

Natalie paused, lifting a finger towards him to excuse herself, and coughed, covering her mouth. She cleared her throat again as she turned back to face him. "I'm aware of that Jack. Bobby came in to see me about a week ago during one of your sessions."

"Are you…" He stopped starting again just as suddenly. "I hope things can work out between you."

"There is no Bobby and me, Jack." Natalie shook her head. "There never really was. I just hope that he's moved past whatever he thought he was feeling and found someone else."

"He tried but it was impossible. What he thought was a crush ended up being something else instead."

"Why do I get the feeling you're not talking about Bobby anymore?"

"Cause I'm not." Jack whispered. "I'm a horrible liar…" He chuckled. "I have my final session today but I wanted to see you more than anything. I haven't gone to my session yet, I'm late." Jack gestured down at his watch. "My last one and I'm late for it."

"Jack…" She shook her head as she swayed slightly and lifted her hand to rub at her temple. "I really don't have time for this. I'm on a double and I've got a ton of patients to get through before twelve."

"I won't waste your time but please hear me out." Jack pleaded taking a step towards her. "I was an idiot for acting so jealous over Bobby but I knew from the day I woke up and saw you holding my hand that I cared about you. And that feeling hasn't gone away. I've tried and it just hasn't!"

She kept her eyes down as he grabbed her wrists and slid her hands into his.

"I tried to forget you, I did. I even acted like such an asshole to try to push you away but as crazy as it sounds, you just kept appearing in my dreams. I couldn't get you out of my head. I love you Natalie. God help me, I love you."

Natalie squeezed his hands back. "Jack, I…" She paused as another cough caught the end of her sentence and she pulled back as her shoulders shook. Natalie pressed her hand against her chest as the coughing continued.

"Natalie?" Melissa shoved back from her desk. Several nurses looked towards them at the sound of Melissa's alarmed tone and she stepped away from the counter.

"Natalie?" Jack spoke softly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She waved her away, "Give me a minute." She shot him a soft smile. "I'll be fine after one…"

"Dr. Hamilton!"

Her eyes rolled up in the back of her head, body crumpling and Jack reacted instantly, catching her just before she fell to the ground at his feet.

"Code D, Doctor down! Code D!"

Melissa burst past the counter followed by several nurses. "Place her down gently Mr. Mercer." Melissa moved around him as they began to lay her flat.

She looked up, spotting the look in Jack's face. "Don't worry Mr. Mercer. Everything's going to be fine, you'll see."

She snapped her fingers. "I need a stretcher! Prep a room! Let's go." She ordered watching as the nurses all went in different directions.

&&&&&&&&&&

Something was beeper loudly next to her ear but it became less irritating as she noticed the comfortable warm sensation slowly crawling up her hand. Natalie groaned as she regained consciousness, blinking against the bright lights of the hospital room. She turned her head, her eyes meeting Jack's as he sat beside her, her hand in his.

"Welcome back Ms. Hamilton."

She smiled weakly. "This kind of looks familiar."

Jack chuckled reaching out to stroke the side of her face. "Kind of." He smiled. "Dr. Stewart says you're going to be fine. Seems you've been a very busy bee lately and haven't been taking care of yourself young lady."

"You know me, I'm always looking out for everyone but me."

"That's why you need someone to do it for you."

"That's what I've been telling her!" Dr. Stewart announced as he strode into the room. He glanced down at his clipboard then focused on Natalie with a look of simmered annoyance. It disappeared as he saw she was fully awake and he smiled, the action making him seem human once again. "Glad to see you back with us Natalie."

"Glad to be back Thomas." Natalie waved with her free hand weakly. "So what's the story doc? How long do I have?" She winced as Jack squeezed her hand and shot him an apologetic smile. "Just a joke."

"Not funny." He grumbled.

"I second that." Dr. Stewart shoved his folder under his arm. "Seems you have a mild case of the flu Natalie."

"Give me some time and I'll be back on the floor in a week."

"I know, that's why I'm suspending you for three."

"What?" She tried to sit up but her head spun out of control and she fell weakly against the pillows. "Are you crazy?"

"I told you if you ran yourself down, there'd be consequences." He smiled. "You'll of course be paid for the days of non-excused absences." Thomas glanced over at Jack before returning his attention to Natalie. "I sincerely hope you have someone to look after you while you recover."

"She does." Jack spoke up. "A whole family of people."

"Now, wait just a –"

"Good." Dr. Stewart nodded then shook his head at her opened mouth. "This isn't open for discussion." He smiled. "There are some prescriptions waiting for you at the front desk along with some papers you'll need to sign before you leave. I suggest you take this vacation seriously and regroup." He glanced over his shoulder. "And speaking of regrouping, I think you have some people here to see you."

Natalie looked over to see Angel and Sofi enter her room, Bobby following behind with Jeremiah and his family in tow. They surrounded the bed, each of their hands full of flowers and balloons.

"We thought you could use some cheering up."

She smiled, blinking away tears as she felt Jack squeeze her hand. "I don't know what to say."

"How about thank you, you ass." Bobby grinned. He waved around the pink Get Well balloon. "This cost me a couple well-earned dollars, not to mention some macho points with some of your hot nurses."

Natalie smiled as everyone chuckled, and she nodded. "Thank you."

Bobby winked. "No problem."

"What do you say we get out of here and get you better?" Sofi patted the bed by her feet. "I'll make some special soup just for you."

"We're trying to get her well again, not kill her Loco Ono."

Sofi rolled her eyes but grinned down at Natalie. "Let's give her a moment to get dressed." She began to shove Angel out of the room, the rest following.

Bobby cleared his throat, placing the flowers and the balloon down on the tray next to her bed. "We'll wait for you at the front desk."

Natalie nodded again. "Thanks."

"No problem." Bobby ducked out of the room, shutting it behind them.

Natalie cleared her throat, glancing down to find her hand still in Jack's.

"Does this mean you love me too?"

Her eyes found his.

"You don't have to say anything." Jack smiled raising her hand to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss on the palm of her hand. "I told you I already knew the answer to that question."

Jack rose from his seat. "I'll give you a few minutes to yourself and go wait outside your door."

She nodded, watching as he strode towards the door, and swung it open. "Jack?"

He hesitated looking over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"I love you."

Jack grinned. "I know."

The door shut behind him and she laid back, smile on her face. "I love you." She whispered. Natalie looked towards the windowsill, spotting the vase of wildflowers one of the nurses had delivered. Her fingers touched something on the bed and she glanced down to see the single wildflower Jack had placed beside her hand. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.


End file.
